Happys Secret
by Samantha Renk
Summary: What happens when Happy finds himself liking the company of a young lady. Will he be able to keep his past and future apart.
1. Chapter 1

I want to start off by saying I do not own SOA. I hope you all give it a try and let me know what you think. Also for all the ones that have always stuck with me you al Rock to my Sisters from another mother I want to know all your thoughts and yes at some point we will get to the smut you all love so much.

I was sitting in my normal both in the back corner of the local diner, I was watching people like I sometimes do, when I am doing my homework here. It was a normal day. The only thing that was different today from any other day was the local motorcycle gang here in Tacoma Washington came in to get out of the rain. I quickly started to pack up my books placing the money on the table for my bill before heading for the door. I looked back at the table I was just at making sure the money I left on the table didn't blow off when the door opened and a gust of wind rushed in to the diner. I walked right in to what felt like a brick wall. "Shit... I'm sorry." I said when I finally looked up at his dark almost black eye held mine just as strong as his hands that had my arms to keep me from falling on my ass.

"It's alright little girls." The man said in a gruff voice before he quickly added. "Just watch were your going next time."

I nodded quickly as I stepped away from him. These men are bad not only for our town, but t they did thing to young woman my age my mother's voice screaming in my head as I try to exit the dinner with out another run in. Once I made it outside I ran to my car trying to get out of the wind and rain when I head him yell causing me to stop dead in my tracks. "Hey whats your name?" When I turned to face him he added. " You dropped these."

I quickly made my way back to him. "My name is Izabella and Thanks," I answered as he dropped my keys in my hand. "I'm Happy." He quickly said as I turned on my heals to leave I heard him ask. "Whats the big rush?"

"I have to get home." I quickly replied after a short pause I added. "Before my parents get home." giving him a small smile not wanting him to think it was because they showed up. I still hadn't decided how I really feel about them. He just gave me a quick nod of his head before he headed back in side. As I made my way back to my car I couldn't help but think. If this one encounter showed what they were really like then I don't understand why my parents think what they think.

For the rest of the day I couldn't keep my mind of Happy. I keep finding myself wondering if I was ever going to see him again. God his rough hand son my bare arms sent them on fire. I really had to find a way to see him a gain was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

It had been two weeks since I had been to the diner my parent were told by one of there uptight friends that I had talked to one of the guys in the motorcycle gang so they grounded me. I tried to tell them what really happened, but they didn't cared about what really happened only that I was talking to one of them. Well today was the last day and I was going to go to the dinner in hopes of seeing Happy again. Does he even remember me? Will he even want to talk to me again? I keep asking myself this as I made my way to the dinner. To my surprise Happy was sitting in the booth I would normally sit at by himself. So I sat at the need booth down with my back to him so I could still watch people if he didn't talk to me.

I ordered my chocolate shake and got some cheese fries before he asked. "Why are you sitting over there Izabella?"

"Well Happy I don't just sit down with people even if they are sitting were I always sit." I quickly replied over my shoulder before flashing him a smile.

Happy got up from the both he was sitting in grabbing his coke as he made his way to my both and said. "Well then I guess its a good thing that I do." Happy took a sip of his coke before he added. "I was hopping we could talk some more."

"You want to talk to me." I asked out of pure disbelief before I added. "I am just a kid in most peoples eye."

"Where have you been the last two weeks." Happy asked completely ignoring what I had just said.

I looked in his eyes before I answered. " I got grounded." I popped a fry in my mouth before I asked. " How old are you?"

He shook his head no like he wasn't going to tell me before he said, "You first." When I didn't answer right away he asked. "Why did you get grounded."

"I'm 17 and I really don't want to talk about that." I answered hopping that it would be the end of that conversation.

"Whens your Birthday?" Happy said not pushing the issue. When I flashed him a real smile he gave me one back and said. "26."

We sat and talked for about an hour about this and that till his phone rang and he got up and left but not before he wrote his number on a napkin and told me to call him when I got home. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text saying. Hi its me now you have my number. Hitting send before he even made it to the door. Happy turned around after reading my text flashing me a smile and showing me his dimples as I bit my bottom lip. Shaking his head he sent me back save the number. Yes Sir I sent back quickly, before getting up and heading to the front counter an asked for my cheek. When the waitress Jill told me it was already taken care of. Pulling back out my phone I sent thanks for the fries and shake, before I heading home.

We continued on like this for about a month and a half until the day of my Birthday. I waited for close to two hours for Happy to show. When he didn't show at the dinner for our normal talk that ended with texting half of the night. I didn't text him but deleted his number and headed out of the dinner. Great 18th birthday I thought to myself as I drove home walking in to my parents yelling at each other in one of there rare fights.

"Great now she is going to know we are getting a divorce on her birthday." Mom yelled as I walk up the stairs to my room.

"Only cause you just told me Mom thanks." I yelled back before slamming my door any laying down on my bed. "Why must this day be the day that everything has to happen." I asked myself as I shut my phone off not wanting to talk to anyone after the last few hours. I could still hear my parents muffled voices before the front door slammed shut.

"Izzy." My Father called through my door

I got off of my bed and opened the door for him, before I asked. "Why today?"

My father rubbed his hand down his face taking a beep breath before he answered. "Because your mother has fallen in love with her lover. We were hopping you were with the man from the motorcycle gang so she would have been gone when you got here."

"So how much trouble am I in for talking to Happy?" I asked knowing that both of them knew I saw him almost ever day.

"None" he answered quickly before adding with a serious face, "but I think I know why he didn't show up today."

"Whys that?"

"Your mother has been with his leader. That's who told her about the two of you in the first place." My father replied as I leaned over giving him a hug he said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Daddy," I replied quickly hopping it wasn't going to be about Happy.

"Dose he treat you good?"

"Daddy we were just hanging out talking as friends." I answered before I gave him a sad smile and added. "Up until today he was always there to listen to me."

"Call him and see if he will come here." Was my fathers only response before he left the room only adding. "I want to meet him and if I think he is good for you there will be no more trouble about it on my part. Oh and I'm thinking you me and what's his name should go to dinner for your birthday. "

I turned on my phone and sent a text asking Happy if he would come over to the house. I'll ask him about dinner if he comes over.

It didn't take long for Happy to reply with I can't have something I need to handle today Sorry Happy Birthday.

Its fine I'll leave you alone. I sent back to him quickly

Can I come by later I got you something? Happy asked

If you can find the time I would like that. I replied not wanting to get my hopes up

before yelling to my Dad. "He has something to do he may stop by after if that's okay with you."

"That's fine." My father yelled back as he carried a box of stuff that said her's on it and asked. "What do you want to eat tonight?"

"Pizza," I answered quickly and 

asked "Can we watch movies like we use to?"

"I love the Idea." My father replied and said. "You go rent the movies."

I grabbed my things and headed out to my car. "A father daughter birthday is just what the doctor ordered." I said out load as I walked past my mother picking up the few boxes my Dad with a guy not much older than me with a prospect vest on and I said. "Oh but you can hang out with them." When my mother went to open her mouth I held up my hand and yelled. "Just shut up."

"Izabella Renee," My fathers voice boomed from behind me as I turned to face him he added. "She is still the one that gave birth to you."

"Your right Daddy." I replied flashing him an apologetic smile before I added. "18 years ago to day making me an adult and she is a Hippocratic."

"Oh Baby you have said your piece now go get us them movies she will be gone before you get home." He said looking my mother in the face he added "I promise."

I was just leaving Blockbuster when Happy pulled up next to my car and asked. "You still want me to come by?"

Smiling I nodded my head yes before I said. "My Dad wants to meet you."

"I don't do parents." Happy replied but when her face fell he quickly said. "Its your birthday so I will this one time."

"Okay then just follow me home we are having pizza and a movie night." I said as I slid behind the wheel of my car. Nodding his head Happy waited for me to pull out of my spot and followed me to my house I saw him swallow kind of hard as we pulled in my driveway.

"Maybe this is a bad Idea." Happy said not getting off his bike as I got out of my car.

"Why would it be." I asked and quickly added. "This was my father's idea."

"Cause I've been here before." Happy answered as my Father came out the house, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked from Happy to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to talk alone." Happy said to my father.

"Yes we do." was her fathers only reply before he looked at me and said "Hey birthday girl can you go order the pizza's."

I didn't even reply as I walked into the house leaving them on the front porch.

"I didn't know I promise you that but I have found that I really enjoy the time we spend together." Happy said boldly to her father as he keep his eyes on the front door hopping he could keep her from ever finding out his secret.

"If she ever finds out it will crush her to know you are the one I cough her mother in my bed with. I see the way she looks at you."

"Listen I don't want her to know about that." Happy said before he added. "I had to miss our time at the diner today cause of all of this. Then Lee wanted me to help with finding her a place." Happy rubed his hands over his head and finally ended with, "I am sorry man."

"Don't be she did this to our family, please don't call me man call me Jim."

"Nice to meet you Jim." Happy said and quickly asked. "Do you think we can keep all the shit from Izabella?"

"I will not say anything, but when she finds out and she will one way or another, its not going to end the way I think you want it to." Jim said hopping he was getting his point a crossed to Happy.

As soon as he finished his though Izabella opened the door and asked. "Happy are you staying?" When he nodded yes she asked. "What Kind of Pizza do you want?"

Happy looked at Jim before he answered once Jim nodded his head he said. "Its your birthday you decide."

"You would think for some one who is always telling me what to do you would let me know what you liked to eat I shot back at him as I turned on my heals and headed back in the house to get my cell and order a meat lovers and a ham and pineapple pizza.

"You know her mother is going to try to come here tonight?" Jim said as he reached for the door knob

Happy looked at him then back at his bike before he said. "Well she's not the one I like spending my time with... She was just a used up pussy I feel into."

Seeing the honesty in Hap's eye's Jim offered. "Before we go inside why don't you put your bike in the garage so when she comes she don't let that cat out of the bag."

"Thanks Jim." Happy replied as he moved to his bike. Once he was sitting on it to push it in the garage happy said. "I am really sorry about everything that happened the last few days."

"At this point the only thing that matters to me is my daughter and her being happy If that means your her friend then so be it." Jim answered honestly as he moved to lower the garage door back in place now that Hap's bike was inside.

"You know that woman sucks in the sack." Happy said as Jim came to stand beside him causing the other man to laugh before sawing. " Yeah I know but from what I saw you got her best she only ever just laid there for me."

"We will find you a good one." Happy said as they mad there way to the door leading in to the house. Happy stopped and put his hand on Jim's shoulder causing the man to stop before he asked. "Your okay with all of this right."

Jim looked Happy in the eyes before he said "You know what I think I am... I will do what I can to protect your secret so she don't get hurt."

"Thank you," Happy said before he added you know I am not the only one she fucked I know for a fact that she has been trying to get with my president who already has an old lady. Looks like she will be lonely when its all over."

Jim nodded his head. "Yeah she told me she was in love with him and wanted to tell Izabella today that we are no more."

Fucking Bitch couldn't wait till it wasn't her birthday." Happy all but yelled as he pointed to the door.

"Nope so lets make it a good one." Jim said having enough of the male bonding with Happy and wanted to see just how the interact with each other.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS

Izabella was sitting on the e couch when they came in she had changed in to a pair of black yoga pants and a whit tank top that showed of the swell of her breast. When she looked up at the pair walking in the room she said. "The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes." She looked at Happy and asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

when he nodded and she was about to get up Jim said. "Ill get you a beer." When Jim walked to the kitchen Happy sat down on the far side of the couch not wanting to seam like he was pushing up on his now league daughter. After everything he had already done to his family. No matter how much he wanted to he knew this was going to be a slow moving. When Izabella moved to sit closer to him, Happy put his arm along the back of the couch so that she could lean in if she chose to.

"You know I don't bite." Izabella whispered.

Happy looked at her before he replied. "I know but we..." happy trailed off trailing to find the right words when he finally did he finished with. "this is all new."

Jim cleared his through as a knock came hard on the door. Looking at Happy he said. "I don't think that is the pizza."

When Izabella went to get up Happy pulled his arm around her holding her in place and whispered. "Let your dad handle that Please."

Jim Pulled the door opened and growled. "What do you want?"

"Shes my daughter too and its her birthday I should be aloud here today." She heard her mother yell.

"She has a friend over and I don't think she wants to see you." Jim said but as he looked over his shoulder and saw Izabella looking over the back of the couch he asked. "Do you want to see your mother?"

"Nope." Izabella said in a cold voice and quickly added. "Will you please make her leave I would like to enjoy the end of my birthday." When she felt Happy relax but didn't take his arm for her shoulder, she some how new she made the right choice.

"Oh look Princess pizza is here." Her father yelled over his shoulder as the driver pulled up looking at her mother before he whispered. "I really don't think you want to go in there even if her guest is one of your friends too. Please leave before you completely ruin her birthday."

shaking her head she looked around Jim to see Hap's face staring back at her almost pleading with her to leave. When she shook her head and went to open her mouth Happy stood up looking down at Izabella and said. "I am going to go out and smoke." when she nodded her head but didn't more to follow Happy knew he could keep his secret at least one more day and help give her a better birthday than what it started out to be.

"What are you doing here?" Her mother snarled lowly not wanting Izabella to hear her as he walked by .

"What I do is none of your business" Happy snapped as Jim shut the door and stepped outside with them Happy added. " Not that I need to tell you anything Me and my friend Jim are making his beautiful daughter happy on her birthday. Lighting his smoke and taking a deep drag slowly letting it out her asked "What are you doing here whore." when her mouth flew opened Happy looked at Jim and said. "I'm sorry for treating her that way but I am just calling it like I see it right now. First she fucks me, fucks up my lunch with Izabella cause she had to come here for you to walk in on it. She had it all planed. Then she tells her your getting divorced all on her fucking birthday."

"I know and I am not mad." Jim replied before he looked at her and said. "I really think you need to leave Izzy has your cell number she will call you when she is ready."

Now that her secret was out she said "Okay Jim." As she walked over to her car and said. "Please wish her a happy birthday from me."

"Will do." Jim said as he watched happy head back to his house. Happy stopped when her reached the porch before he said. "Oh and that thing that happened between us, never happened." He waited to get some kind of respoce from her when he didnt he asked. "Do you hear me?"

"Yeah and the only reason I am agreeing is to keep from hearting her."

"You dont care about when you were being you earlier." happy snapped as he reached for the door he said. "Jim you mind if I go give the pizza to the birthday girl and we start the movie?"

"Not at all Hap thanks for trying to make her day better." Jim answered

When happy came in she was sitting back in the same spot he left her only moving to get them plates to eat off. When Happy set the two boxes down in front of Izzy she said. "Thank you what kind of pizza do you want?" She was already starting to make her fathers plate.

"Meat please," Happy said taking a seat next to her. Happy moved her hair and kissed her cheek when she handed him a plat with three slices of pizza on it Thank you Izzy" Happy whispered agaenst her cheek.

"Your welcome." Izabella whispered as she truned her head to look at Happy and asked. "Why did you do that? On second thought dont answered that." Painting a smile that made Happy think his hart was going to bust out of his chest.

The sat just watching the movie well into the night once they had finished the last one Happy said goodnigh to both Izabel and Jim with a promise to text her the next day to see if maybe they could go for a ride or something.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so let me start out by first saying Haters are always going to hate about something. If you think you can tell a story better try to write one and see just how hard it really is. We don't know the reason happy was the way he was on sons. For the people that don't like or understand a friendship between him and the young Izabella then stop reading cause not every story written you will like. For the ones that are willing to take this ride with me and my sometimes messed up mind, I am more than happy to share it with you. For my team of cheerleaders that all have a way of helping put together each and every update I do you all mean the world to me. To the ones that have reviewed, favorite or followed this story or myself thank you so much you are what are keeping me going. Some of your questions will be answered this update others will have to wait and see.

Happy's secret chapter 3

Happy was sitting on his bed in his dorm room thinking about the days events when one of the prospect knocked to tell him Lee wanted to see him. Happy quickly walked down the hall to the chapel once he reached the the room Happy saw Izabella's mother sitting in the seat to lee's right and said. "Yeah Lee."

"Have a seat Hap." Lee said as he pointed to the to the left of him. Happy sat but didn't say a word waiting to see just what Lee and the bitch that gave birth to Izabella had to say.

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?" She yelled.

Happy didn't even give her a response just looked to Lee for the reason he was called in there when Lee didn't say anything Happy asked. "Did you need me or her?"

"Well she wanted to ask you about that." stated but after looking at Happy's face he knew he wasn't going to answer her he added. "I need you to go to Charming."

"When?" Happy questioned.

"First thing tomorrow." Lee answered when Happy nodded letting Lee know he understood Lee said. "Were done here."

Happy got up and went back to his room to get his bag packed and a few hours of sleep. When He woke he took a quick shower before getting a cup of black coffee. "You know that I am not in love with her but she needed to ask." Lee said taking a seat next to happy.

"Don't matter." Happy replied before he could even think his next though he said. "That woman fucked up her own kids birthday and acts like I am the monster for trying to be friends." Lee just shook his head yes not knowing how to reply. Once Happy finished his coffee he said. "I'll let you know when I am on my way back."

"It shouldn't take you to long to handle what ever it is we'll see you in a few days Brother." Lee said as he gave Happy a quick brotherly hug. Happy didn't feel the need to respond just headed out to his bike with his bag hanging off one shoulder.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Happy was laying in a bed int the Charming dorm room thinking about the events of the past week. He had known Jim for a few years before the thing with his wife went down. Jim like his wife hung out at the club house from time to time never did they hang out there together, but everyone knew they were together. When Jim asked him to sleep with his wife, He had found it extremely fucked up. He watched her for about a week before he decided it was going to be as easy as fucking a crow eater. She was always pushing up on Lee when his Ol' Lady wasn't around and when she was she would push up on one of his brothers. What he found to be the hard part was getting her to do it in her house so that Jim could walk in on it. When she had bumped in to him at the diner the day Of Izabella's birthday when he was waiting for her and asked him to go to her place he didn't think twice he could help Jim out and get himself off with a woman had the same eye's and hair color as the girl that hunted his thought. Before leaving the diner He sent the text to Jim telling him they were going to his house now.

It wasn't until he was in there house and saw the pictures of Izabella lining the walls that he realized just who her parents were and how bad this could be for her. "Shit what have I done?" Happy mumbled to himself. Her mother wasn't even a good fuck and now he just hoped she would never tell Izabella." Not only about what he had done with her own mother. When her father asked him to continue hanging out with her because it was lessening the blow of her mothers be trail. Happy f agreed with Jim not only because he could see that he was helping her the day of her Birthday, but he really did like spending time with her yes she was young but she really did have her head on right. She had dreams and goal for her life way bigger than someone of her age. Hell his mother would say she was an old sole. He just hopped that if she ever found out his secret he wouldn't lose her she was quickly becoming one of the most important people in his life.

Deciding he couldn't just disappear on her Happy pulled out his per paid and sent her. Hey I had to head out of town. I'll be back as soon as I can.

OK... Izbella sent back some how knowing it was going to be a while before she saw him.

Hey whats wrong? Happy sent back not liking the one word reply.

Wish I would of known before I came to the diner.

Happy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holing slowly and sent back. Was just now able to send you a text. Left before you should of even been up.

Stay safe was all Izabella replied as her mother was walking in the diner. Shaking her head when she noticed her walking over to her table. Izabella slipped her phone back in her bag and paid for her food before leaving her full plat on the table.

"Izabella we need to talk." Her mother said as she brushed by her.

"Mother I need some time." Was all she said as she rushed out the door and to her car.

Happy was gone she only had her father to talk to and he dint need to know that she had run in to her mother. Well that was until her mother texted her and said. You may want to hear what I have to say about Happy. What the hell does she know about him. She thought to her self but didn't reply to her mother. The drive to home wasn't to long only a few minutes so when she waked in and saw her father sitting at the table with his phone in his hand reading a text as he pored a health glass of scotch for himself. Izabella couldn't help but think this was going to be a bad day, as her phone pinged telling her she had a text.

Jim sent a text to someone Izabella didn't know who but he didn't look happy when she asked. "Dad is everything alright?"

"No baby it isn't" Jim quickly replied wanting to find the right world he continued with. "If your mother texts you please font read it just yet." Before She could reply Jim's phone rang and he quickly answered it with. "we have a problem. Yeah I'm going to set out of the room so I can fill you in." Jim walked out the back door not shutting it all the way before he said. "Shes going to tell her... I Hope she listens to me because I think her mother has already sent her a text telling her everything... Yeah your involvement and how she has been with most of them... No I hope not but I could lose her... Your friendship too." Izabella heard her fathers whole side of the conversation and couldn't help wondering who he was talking to. When he came back thou the opened door he asked. How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time." She answered honestly and quickly asked. "What friendship were you just talking about?" Izabella's phone rang she didn't look to see who was calling just hit the decline button and stared at her father waiting for an answer.

"Izzy you really don't want them answered right now." Jim said not able to look at his daughter he added. "They may hurt you more than you already are.

"Then maybe you should just spit it out." Izabella snapped and quickly added. "How much more can I be hurt than finding out on my 18th birthday that my mother is a cheating whore?"

"Finding out who she cheated with." Her father replied as her phone yet again started to ring.

"So I know the person? Is it someone I am close to?" Izabella quickly asked not waiting for min to answer her first to questions she pushed the answer call button on her phone and snapped. "What?... Happy now is not a good time my father is about to answer some questions... No I want them answered... Why are you both trying to get me to leave this alone..." When the pieces fell together she dropped her phone and whispered... "She fucked Happy?"

Jim picked up her phone and handed it back to Izabella before he said. "Why don't you ask him?"

Izabella said. "Fuck that," as she hung up her phone deciding to check the message from her mother. Seeing that it confirmed what she had already thought she deleted his number. When she looked back at her father she asked. "So it was OK that he fucked your wife and then hung out with your daughter all in the same day?" When Jim went to answer her she quickly held up her hand and said. "No Dad I really don't want to know your answer. I have that collage tour this weekend it will give me time to wrap my head around all this."

Jim nodded his head in understanding before he quickly left the room with his phone held to his ear. "You just had to add to it didn't you?... Well now neither of us will have her... Yeah shes leaving for California Thursday to look at that school... Well I hope your happy... Yeah I don't think that will happen...Fuck You." Jim shut his phone placing it on his bed. "Shit," He yelled as he heard his daughters phone ring then being thrown a crossed the room.

Happy keep trying to call Izabella as he paced the dorm room he was using in Charming. After about the fiftieth call to her he decided to go talk to Clay and see what the job was he was called there for so he could get back to Tacoma and try to talk to her face to face hopping she just needed time to cool off.

Izabella spent the next two days not talking to anyone going to school and getting ready for her trip to Lodi California. Jim and her had already talked about her driving to Lodi, so when it was time for her to leave he had already had her car looked over by a mechanic wanting to make sue she wouldn't have car problems on her trip and the oil was changed. He put her bags in the trunk and handed her some cash before he said. "I put money in your account. I also got you a new Phone and had them put your contacts in it at the Sprint store its in the glove box." Jim looked at Izabella and gave her a sad smile before he added. "I Love you and I am sorry."

Izabella didn't reply to him Just nodded her head as she slipped behind the wheel. Izabella had been driving for about nine hours when the phone in the glove box started to ring Rolling her eyes she pulled in to the gas station that she was about to pass. Seeing Happy's name on the screen she answered the phone with almost a yell. "What do you want?"

"I'm at the diner and wanted to talk." Happy answered.

"Well I'm out of town and not interested in what you have to say." Izabella shot back before hanging up the phone.

"Shit," Happy growled as he called her back when she answered he quickly said. "I didn't know when we meet I am sorry."

"But new when she came to the door on my birthday. Oh that's right the day you fucked my mother and fucked up my family. "

"Iz..." Happy started to say but was quickly cut off by Izabella asking. "Would you of ever told me?"

"I don't Know," Happy answered honestly and quickly added. "I didn't want to see you hurt any more." Happy took a deep breath before he asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm out of state at this point by nine hours." Was the only answer she was going to give him.

"Can we talk when you get back?" Happy asked a little afraid of her answer.

Letting out a shaky breath Izabella said. "We will see if I can get past what you and my mother did." Izabella didn't want to end it there so she quickly added. "I really don't know if I can be friends with the person that my mother was fucking."

Even tho Izabella couldn't see him he nodded his head and just hung up the phone. "Shit." Happy said as he looked over the table at Jim and added. "I guess I should be happy she even answered. Were is she going?"

"Lodi California." Jim answered before he added. "She still hasn't talked to me."

"Man I just hope she will come back and try to be herself with both of us." Happy replied not understanding how she could make him feel so guilty when they aren't even together.

Jim looked at Happy with sad eye's and said. "You know your different with her than anyone else I have ever seen you around at your club house."

Happy sigh before saying "Izabella is different than anyone I have ever meet. She's not some whore fucking my patch, or just some club kid I feel the need to watch over." Happy let out a low grown before admitting. "I like her."

"You know Happy once she knows the whole story we may both lose her for good." Jim finally admitted out loud.

Happy shook his head no taking a sip of his coffee before he said. "If that was the case I don't think she would of answered the phone for me when I called her."

"You know its like one am and she still hasn't called to texted that she made it there." Jim said as he looked at his phone to double check the time.

"She should be to about Charming now that's thirty minutes away from Lodi." Happy said with a smug look on his face before he pulled out his phone and asked the Charming prospect if she had passed the Charming border. Jim could tell he didn't like what he was hearing by the look on Happy's face. "What do you mean she was just run off the road, And you just watched?" Jim heard happy growled but before he could say anything he heard Happy bark. "Go check on her and if she needs an ambulance fucking call her one. Oh Numb nuts I hope you got that plate..." Happy reached of the waitress and made the motion of writing so she gave him her pen before moving on. "A whit BMW plat number BFC 3477...No I'll call Juice and have him run that... Yeah call me back and let me know how she is." Happy slammed his phone shut before looking at Jim and saying. "We will know something soon."

"Is that a Washington Plate?' Jim asked

"He didn't say." Happy answered lifting his brow before asking "Do you know that plate."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

"Fuck that hurts." Izabella said as she moved her head from side to side. She reached for her Phone that was in the center council of her car but it was no longer there she could hear the sound of a ringing phone then a mans voice she didn't know, she heard him say she was run off the road before everything went black again. When she woke up the next time she saw a doctor and a man with the raper on his back talking over by the door and the only thing she could think to say was, "Do you know Happy?"

Both the doctor and the man turned to look at her and said, "yeah." in unison.

"Call him tell him I am here." Izabella said before she passed out again.

The prospect called Happy back like he was told to with the update now that Tara had filled him in on what was wrong with the girl that he watched get run off the road. Happy was waiting for not to mention no one in charming new this girl but she was asking them to tell him were she was. After he got off the phone with Happy he quickly told the Tara Happy and the girls father were on there way.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy raced to charming braking every traffic laws, He didn't even wait on Jim who was at one point right on his ass until he needed gas. Once happy had reached the hospital he jumped off his bike. Happy walked quickly made his way to the room the prospect told him held Izabella. To find her sleeping letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as he slumped in the chair. "Little girl how did you get under my skin?" Happy asked in a mumble.

"I have no clue." Izabella replied as she opened her eyes. She looked at him and asked. "Why was that guy waiting for me?"

So your father and I would know you made it to the hotel." Happy answered honestly before he added. "Neither one of us thought you would let us know."

Before Izabella could replied Tara walked in the room and said. "Now that your done pretending to sleeping, I would like to look you over once more before I discharge you." As she turned to happy and asked. "Happy can you please leave the room?" He just shook his head letting Tara know he wasn't leaving, Happy turned around so he was facing the door so Tara could do what she needed to to as he heard her say. "I don't know whats going on between you two, but he don't act like that with just anyone."

"Shes just a friend Tara don't read to much in to this." Happy answered before Izabella could.

As Tara ex-amend Izabella she said. "Your car is at Teller Morrow, but I believe its totaled. You shouldn't be driving or riding in a car for the next few days or so, but everything looks good. I'll start the paper work to get you out of here."

"Thanks Doc." Happy said as he turned around looking at Izabella he said. "Your father should be her with in the hour." When Tara left the room he asked. "Why did you ask for me?"

"I saw the reaper on that guys back. " As she looked down at her lap she finished with. "I don't know who did this or why they even would." Izabella looked Happy in the eyes before she continued with. "But I some how knew you would keep me safe."

"Tara was right I don't act this way with just anyone." Happy said as her hospital room door was flung opened.

"Dad," Izabella whispered as he walked in looking between the pair she asked. "You know who it was don't you?"

"No I don't but I have a friend looking in to it." Happy answered quickly.

"Yes I do Baby girl." Her father said. When Izabella looked at him questioningly he said. "Your mother."

"Why would she do that?" Izabella asked not wanting to believe him.

Before either of them could respond Happy's phone rang. "Yeah...Jasmine Campbell...Find her... thanks man."

With both her father and Happy saying it was her mother the tears started to roll down her face as she asked. "Why would she do that?"

"Well you have been with me and giving her the cold shoulder." Jim said like it made the most sense out of any other possibility.

"And you have my attention." Happy added like it was no big deal now that his secret about her mother was part of the way out. Happy looked at Izabella then to Jim before he said. "I am going to make arrangements for you both here in charming."

"Please don't leave?" Izabella whispered as she whipped her face.

"I will be just out side the door." Happy said but quickly added. "I'm going to see if we can stay at the Samcro club house if not ill ask Tara if she knows a place." When Izabella nodded her head Happy looked at Jim and said. "At some point here soon we need to talk about how this gets handled."

Jim nodded his head in agreement before looking at Izabella and said. "I will call at let the school know what happened so you can set up your tour some other time." With that both Happy and Jim walked out the door to the hall. Both making the calls they needed to make.

"You know I am not positive on why Jasmine did this." Jim said as they both turn back to Izabella's hospital room.

"That's one of the reason I called Samcro about putting you both up there with me." Happy all but whispered before adding. "It will give her more protection."

Jim put his hand on Happy's shoulder and said. "What ever you think is best, I am trusting you with her safety."

"We will see if you still think that way once we get her there." Happy replied before he added. "She is getting a full escort to the club house Samcro will be here in a few minutes." They pair made there way back inside the room Happy keeping his eyes locked with Izabella's as he said. "Your going to be staying at Samcro's club house. Tara will be there at some point to look at you again if your uncomfortable you need to let one of us know."

"Okay." Izabella whispered. As Tara lead in five men she had never seen before.

"Hap." Tara said making him look away from Izabella. Once she was sure she had his attention she added. "You should do the introductions."

Happy nodded his head before saying. "Jim, Izabella this is Clay, Jax, Chibs, Tig and Bobby. They are just a few of the men of our Samcro charter. Guys this is Jim and Izabella."

Izabella nodded but keep her eyes down not wanting to be meeting any one new at this point the list of people she trusted and wanted near her at this point was real small. "Guys can you give us a minute." Happy asked seeing they way she acting once the door was closed behind Clay, Jax, Chibs, Tig, and Bobby. Happy said. "You to Jim." Jim nodded but didn't say anything as he headed for the door closing it behind him and waiting just out side the door with the men of Samcro. "Hey whats wrong?"Happy asked as he gently moved her head up to make her look in his eyes.

"This is a lot." Izabella said not wanting to say anything more when she tried to look away Happy shook his head a smirked before he said. "You know I am not going to let her hurt you."

"I know."

"Then relax and let me deal with making you safe." Happy said deciding he was finally going to ask. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Izabella whispered and quickly asked. "When we go to there club house can I stay close to you?"

"yeah you can." Happy answered quickly and added. "You know that Talk we were having before everyone got here?" When Izabella nodded he continued with. "I would like to finish it once we are out of here."

"Hap I don't think we need to." Izabella said and quickly added. "Just tell me what you wont."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Once Izabella was discharged from St Thomas she was placed in her fathers car so they could make there way to the club house. As they made there way through town Izabella truly felt safe her father siting in the seat next to her and the men of Samcro and Happy surrounding the car. "You know I think he will stop at nothing to get at your mother." Jim said as they turned in to the lot.

"Is it wrong that the thought makes me feel safer?" Izabella asked before adding. "I want to know why she would try t hurt me." Before Jim had a chance to answer Happy was standing out side the passenger door. Once Izabella opened the door she asked Happy. "Can you get my bag out of the trunk so I can change?"

"Its already inside." Happy answered as he helped her out of the car. Jim was standing at the trunk of his car, waiting for the pair to reach him so they could walk in together. Happy dropped back a step so he was walking behind Izabella. Happy watched as all the eyes on the lot landed on her. The look the crow eaters were sending her as she walked with her head held high in his white reaper crew shirt he had given her to weir instead of the blood stand shirts she had at the hospital.

Once they reached the club house Juice was sitting at the bar Lap top on the bar typing away. When it pinged letting them all know he had a location juice shot up and said. "I've got her."

A/N

To all of the ones that have reviews, followed and favored this story thank you so much. It really does mean the world to me. To the ones that want to help and are you all rock.

I'm sorry for the short update but I wanted to get this out to you before work today. I would love to know what you think so please review Have a great day all and I hope you liked this update.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's in Vegas." Juice yelled

What the fuck is she doing in Vegas?" Happy asked not meaning to ask it to everyone.

"I have no clue brother." Juice answered honestly before he added. "You asked me to find her and I did. Do you need me to keep a tab on her?"

"Yes," Was all happy said as he headed to the dorm room to pack his stuff. Realizing he needed to find out if he was still needed in Charming before he could leave he made his way over to Clay and asked. "Can I have a minute?"

"Hap I don't know whats going on with you and the girl but go get her and bring her mother here." Clay answered. Clay took a pull of his beer before he added "Take Tig and both the prospects with you."

"Thanks Clay." Happy said before turning on his heals and heading back to the dorm room witch held his things and Izabella. Happy opened the door and said. "Iz I need to leave for a few days."

"Your going to get her?" Izabella asked looking Happy in the eyes.

Yes." Happy answered honestly taking a deep breath before he said. "A few of us are going to get her so we can find out why she did that to you."

I'm going with you." Jim said standing up and moving around the room gathering up his stuff.

"Daddy if you go I will be here with people I don't know." Izabella said almost in a whiny voice.

Happy sat down on the bed making Izabella turn to look at him before he said. "They will take care of you. If it to much for you and you don't want to be around anyone you can just hold up in here." When she nodded her head he added. "It will only be two days and we will be back." Happy turned his attention to Jim an said. "You will have to leave your car we don't want her to know we know were she is."

"That's fine." Jim said before he asked what are we going to do once we get to her?"

"She's coming back to Charming with us." Happy said and notice Izabella sit up a little more before he added. "You will get to ask her why she did that to you."

"Okay." was all she said as she notice both men went about getting there things around to leave before they had a chance to make it to the door she added. "Both of you please be careful."

Jim and Happy both stopped dead in front of her kissing her on the forehead before they both said. "We will." Happy took a moment to look Izabella in the eyes before he added. "I'll watch his back."

"Thank you." Izabella said as she crawled up in the bed laying her head on one pillow and curling around the other.

They had been gone for a few hours when there was a knock on the door. Izabella slowly got up from the bed a paddled over to the door. She slowly pulled the door opened just enough so her face could be seen and asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to see how you were feeling." Tara answered.

As Izabella pulled the door opened more to let her in and replied."I'm feeling fine."Izabella stepped to the side so Tara could enter the room before she asked. "Do you know if there is anything I can eat here?"

Tara looked Izabella over making sure she was telling the truth before she answered. "Nothing I would want to feed anyone." Realizing the girl must be hungry she quickly added. "I can order something I you would like."

"Do they have any menus here?" Izabella asked hopping like hell she didn't have to just eat pizza.

"Yeah I know they have chines, Italian, the locale diner and pizza place's menus." Tara answered and quickly decided to say. "Or we can go out and eat at one of them places."

Izabella thought about what was just said before she answered Tara. "I really don't think Happy or my Dad want me to leave here. So can we order in and maybe you eat in here with me?"

Tara gave Izabella a warm smile before she said. "Yeah we can do that and maybe even get one of Juices laptops so we can watch movies."

"That sounds good." Izabella replied and quickly added. "I just don't want to bother anyone."

Doll you have a club house full of grown men out there trying to figure out what is going on with you and Happy." Tara answered not letting Izabella reply to that she quickly added. "To be honest its like having a bunch of gossiping women that don't wait for the full story before they start running off at the mouth."

Tara had made it a point to always check in on her. Before and after her shifts at the hospital, eat dinner with Izabella and a movie after until Happy and Jim returned with he mother. When Jim had called saying they would be there in an hour Izabella asked Tara. "Do you know what is going to happen when they get here?"

"I really don't know." Tara answered but quickly added. "If you want I will stay with you until its finished."

Izabella nodded her head yes and said. "You know I don't really know what to think about this whole thing. My own mother ran me off the road and left me for dead." Taking a deep breath she asked. "Why would she do that."

Before Tara had a chance to answer there was a load knock on the door. Tara got up and pulled the door opened only allowing the person to see her face not the rest of the room. "Hey Babe." Jax greeted as soon as he saw Tara's face.

"Hi." Tara replied and quickly asked. "What's up."

"Happy wanted me to come get her." Jax answered and quickly added. "They just got back." Izabella hearing Jax slowly got up from her spot at the foot of the bed and took the few steps to the door as she dried her eyes. "looks like its time for me to get some answers." Izabella whispered to no one but her self.

Tara stepped out of the room and off to the side that Jax was standing to make room for Izabella to head out to the main room to get the answers she so desperately needed. Izabella was first greeted by her father as he wrapped her in a tight hug. Izabella's eyes caught Happy's over his shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me" Izabella heard her mother yell as Happy to a few steps turd Jim and Izabella.

As soon as Jim let Izabella go Happy pulled her in to a hug before he placed a kiss upon her head. "Welcome back." Izabella said just load enough for Happy and Jim to hear her.

"Did they take care of you?" Happy asked quickly as he took a small step back so he could look in to her face.

"Yeah... Tara and I spent some time together every day, cause I wouldn't come out of the room." Izabella answered when she saw Tara move forward. She added. "I didn't leave here." Satisfied with her answer, Happy stepped to the side letting Izabella see Jasmine sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Are you ready for your answers?" Happy asked a he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her over to her mother.

"More than ready." Izabella replied as Jim fell in step with them.

"Every one out." Bobby yelled.

"Why." Izabella asked as soon as they reach her.

"Both of them fawn all over you." Jasmine replied.

"So because my father loves me, and I am friends with Happy. You try to kill me?" Izabella yelled. Taking a calming breath before adding. "Did you ever give a fuck about me?"

Jasmine looked at her daughter hard before she answered. "Yes I love you, but when I fell out of love with your father. I fell for someone I couldn't have. So I tried to get Happy here to fall for me. When that didn't work because of you I decided to take you out of the equation."

"Even with Izabella out of the equation that would never happen." Happy said before he let out a dark chuckle before he added. "I fuck eaters and hang out with my brothers. Not fall for bitches that cant fuck and try to kill there own kid."

Izabella looked at Happy before she asked. "Can I go back to the room now?"

"Not yet." Jim answered. Before Izabella could ask why not Jim moved so he could whisper in her ear. "I hope that they take her away soon."

"Me to Daddy." Izabella whispered back. Izabella watched as Happy moved around behind Jasmine. "You know no matter what happens between me and your daughter I would of never been yours." Happy said in almost a growl before he added. "Family to me is important to me. You have no values, tried to kill your own flesh and blood. Why cause your jealous that we are friends. Hell you fuck me in your husbands bed." Happy's eyes meet Izabella's again before he spoke to her. "If you are done Izzy can go back to my room."

"Yeah Im done." Izabella answered before she added. "I really don't want to hear anymore of any of this."

Happy nodded his head before he replied with. "I will be in to talk to you." Happy then turned to Jim and asked. "Are you going with her or staying out here?"

"I still have a few questions Jim answered quickly.

"Okay I'll walk Izzy back and let you ask them alone, before we do what we talked about." Happy said hoping Izabella didn't put all the pieces together just yet. Happy answered as he moved to Izabella's side. Happy placed his hand on the small of her back once again. They had made it around the corner when Happy whispered. "I just want a few minutes alone with you." When they made it to the room Izabella stepped in front of Happy to turn the knob only to have Happy turn her to face him. Happy leaned in watching her eyes as his lips meet hers for the first time in a soft but demanding Kiss.

A/N

well I hope you all enjoyed this update and would love to know your thoughts. Janet thanks for you help. Samantha thank you for yours as well you both rock and help keep me going more than you will ever know.


	6. Chapter 6

Needing air the pair pulled away, Happy not wanting to lose contact with Izabella put his forehead to hers as he asked. "Hey are you okay with this?" When Izabella's eyes met his and she slowly nodded her head. He pressed his lips to hers again for a quick kiss. When Izabella deepened the kiss this time pulling Happy as close to her as she could get him with there close still on. It wasn't until Izabella let out a moan Happy pulled away not wanting to take this to far to quick he said. "Hey we can finish this latter if you still want to." Happy opened the door for her to enter his dorm room said. "I'll be back as soon as I am done talking to Jasmine."

She suddenly remembered that Happy was the one that her father caught her mother fucking on her birthday. Instead of meeting her like they had made plans to do. "Fuck me running." Izabella whispered as she touched her lips still feeling the heat of Happy's on hers as she walked in to the room. "We really are going to have to talk about this." She said before happy closed the door behind her. Happy didn't respond he just shut the door behind Izabella before heading back out to the main room.

"What in the fuck were you thinking would happen if something had happened to her." Happy growled as he stepped in to the spot in front of Jasmine.

Taking a deep breath as she stood up in front of Happy making sure her hand ran a crossed the front of his jeans before she answered with. "That if I killed the little bitch you were fantasizing about when your dick was in me you would want me."

Happy let out a dark laugh and said "Never going to happen." His eyes landed on Jim before he added. "If you knew I was fantasizing about some one else why didn't you stop it? Oh and one more thing the kiss she just gave me was a million times better than that sloppy as shit you do." Happy moved over to stand by Jim and whispered. "You know I am going to make her go away right?"

"We are going to." Jim replied quickly before adding. "You see that face she is making she will try to hurt Izabella again after what you just said, to hurt you as much as you just did her."

"Will you go out and ask the Prospect to come get the trash." Happy said.

"Yeah I can." Jim answered before looking at Jasmine and saying. "You know we are going to ill you right."

"I don't think that will happen Izabella will never let you both near her if you do that." Jasmine spit like it was venom.

"Before you leave here I'll ask Happy to ask her." Jim said knowing full well Jasmine was right.

Izabella needed a drink and chose this moment to come down the hall to the bar. "Have happy ask me what?" Izabella said as she stepped in to the room.

"They think you will let them kill me." Jasmine said

"Well you did try to kill me mother." Izabella said just as cold as her mother before she said. "But letting someone kill you would be wrong." Izabella grabbed a bottle of water from behind the bar and walked back down the hall giving both Happy and Jim he thoughts on the matter.

"What now." Jim asked looking to Happy who was still watching the hall to make sure Izabella was out of ear shot before he answered. "We just make her go away, and hope like hell she never find out."

"I'll be the one to do it." Jim said as he looked at jasmine he added. "The whore has fucked around on me our whole relationship and is now trying to hurt my baby girl."

Happy just shook his head no before he asked. "Have you ever killed anyone before? Where the fuck is the prospect?"

"Sorry Happy I had to piss." Half sack said as he ran back in the room and asked. "Where am I taking her?"

"To the warehouse." Happy answered as more of the club came back in the club house. When happy spotted Tara walking in with Jax he ask. "Can you hang out with Izabella for me please?"

"Yeah Hap maybe if you give the girl the okay I can take her out to dinner." Tara answered letting him know the reason Izabella hasn't been out of the club house.

Happy watched as Half sack took Jasmine out of the club house before he asked. "Jim will you please go sit with them. I am going to let Izabella know that she don't have to stay in the club house." When Jim nodded and headed for the door Happy walked back to his dorm room stopping at the door when he heard a small moan on the other side of the door. Happy pushed the door opened to find Izabella laying on the bed naked legs spread wide. Her lower half facing the door for happy to see the perfect view of her fingers circling her clit. "Mm mm did you come to finish what we started?" Izabella asked as she dipped the tip of her finger in her tight hole.

Happy slammed the door shut not saying a world as he knelled down in between her legs needing to taste her her he pulled her hand away and replaced it with his tongue. Lapping up all the juices she already had flowing it wasn't until he pushed his middle finger deep with in her that he asked. " Have you been waiting for me?"

"Yes." Izabella moaned

"You know I can't finish this right." Happy said picking up his pace with his hand wanting to make her cum.

"Please."

"No baby not right now." happy replied as he tried to push a second finger inside her. "Fuck baby your so tight." Izabella wanting all that he was giving her rolled over and pushed her self up on all fours pushing back as hard as she could so he had both fingers deep in her and screamed"Oh god yes please do stop." When happy felt her pussy clamp down on him he started to pump harder causing Izabella to fall down flat on the bed from the orgasm she just had.

Happy moved up the bed placing Kisses all along her back before he spoke softly. "Baby I have to leave." When Izabella rolled over he added. "I just came in here to tell you that if you wanted to go out to eat with Tara you could."

Izabella nodded her head before she pulled Happy's mouth to hers in a heated kiss. When they pulled away she asked. "Will you do that again soon

"Yeah we'll do that again and more soon." Happy said as his hand trailed up her body that's when he noticed the blood on his hand and asked. "Is my hand the first thing to ever be inside you."

When Izabella stated to blush he didn't need to hear her answer he simply kissed her and said. "I'll be back in a few hours." Happy kissed her again before he added. "You should go out to eat with Tara. Maybe even talk about all this if that's what girls do."

Happy kissed her one more time as his clean hand cupped her face She whispered. "I am not sure if I can make you happy Happy."

"Listen her little girl. When you said this is what you want you made me Happy. Now go get a shower, and go eat with Tara. Ill be back."Happy said as he pushed up off the bed to head to the bath room to wash his hands and head out to deal with her bitch of an mother. When Happy passed back by Izabella sitting on the bed he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just was waiting for you to get out of the bathroom." she answered as she stood up heading to the bathroom. Izabella slowly stepped in to the shower wetting her hair she realized she didn't have any of her shower stuff in there with her. She stepped back out finding a towel on the rack before heading in to the bedroom to get her shower things when she found Tara sitting on the bed she stopped dead in her tracks and asked. "How did you get in here?"

"Happy left me his spare key said you were showering so we could go out to eat." Tara answered.

"Okay I just nee to get some cloths and my shower things I will be out in a few minutes. Izabella quickly grabbed her bag and rushed back to the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door and showered as fast as she could. Once she was done she asked. "Tara were do you want to go eat?"

"I was thinking the diner." Tara answered and added. "That way we can bring food back for everyone."

"I just have to brush my hair then I will be ready." Izabella said as she slipped on her favorite pair of jeans and a tank top.

You know Happy came out of here after talking to you with a rare smile on his face." Tara said wondering if Izabella would tell her why he was smiling.

Izabella smiled to herself before she opened the door sitting on the bed she put on her socks and her sneakers. "Ready to go?" Izabella asked feeling the burn between her legs from what she had let happy do to her with every move.

"Yeah are you going to tell me why Happy was smiling?" Tara asked and quickly added. "The first smile I have ever seen on his face."

"Maybe." Izabella said as she looked at Tara who was now standing by the door before she added. "But not here."

"Then lets go have some dinner."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAOSAOSAOSOA

Half sack made quick work of digging the hole for Jasmines life less body as Jim and Happy sat and Talked about what would happen if Jasmine picked the school in Lodi. "You know I will keep an eye on her here or in Tacoma." Happy said like it was nothing.

"What you just going to move to do that?" Jim asked wondering just how long it would be before Happy got board with his little girl.

"As long as she wants to be with me yeah." Happy answered and quickly added. "Hell even if she don't I will help keep an eye on her when you can't."

"She still has a few days before she can travel back to Tacoma." Jim said when Happy nodded he added. "I have a meeting that I can't reschedule it is with the divorce attorney tomorrow after noon."

"I got her." Happy replied not even hearing who Jim was meeting until after the fact. So he added. "That way it will looks like you have no clue were she is."

"I don't really know whats going on with the two of you." Jim said not really looking for Happy to answer him so he added. "I know its been going on for almost eight months now so if her choice is you take care of her."

"Does she tell you everything?" Happy wondered if Jim knew she was still a virgin up to this point.

"Yeah I know everything about my daughter." Jim answered before he said. "I can also tell she is really in to you. That being said she cant just be another notch on your belt you would be her first."

"I know happy replied not really comfortable with were this conversation was going.

"when we are done here I'm going to tell her I have to head back." Jim said as he picked up the other shovel to help bury the burnt body. Once they three men were done Jim, Happy and Half sack got in the van and headed back to Tm.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Jim left and Happy was finding that he loved sleeping with Izzy curled up in his arms, but today was the day she could head back to Tacoma and he had to let Clay know he was taking her back, but would return the day after. So he slowly untangled himself and moved to get out out the bed. Happy took a quick shower, redressing and heading out to get a cup of coffee and find Clay.

Izabella had just finished repacking her bag so she could head back home to Tacoma when Happy returned to the room. "Hey I will not be able to stay once we get you back I have to come back here." Happy said as he closed the door.

"Yeah Okay." Not wanting to show Happy how she really felt she answered with a blank face, and quickly turned away from Happy. She picked up her bag and headed for the door. It wasn't until her hand was on the door knob that Happy grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What are you doing?" He asked when she finally met his eyes. "Loading my stuff in the car so we can leave." Izabella replied.

"I was going to take a nap before we left." Happy answered pulling the bag from her hand and set it on the floor.

"Okay I'll sit out in the main room and wait for you."

Happy shook his head as he pulled Izabella gently in to his arms before kissing her head he whispered. "I want you here with me?" When Izabella didn't speak he asked. "Hey what is wrong?"

"Its stupid and I don't want to bother you with it." Izabella answered quickly hopping he would drop it.

"If you want this to work you have to talk to me." Happy said as he sat down on the bed as he turned her, and pulled Izabella in to his lap before asking. "What's bothering you?"

"Its stupid." Izabella started but after seeing the look on Happy's face she quickly continued. "We just started this and it hasn't even gone that far and now your staying here with all of them." She waved her hand to the door and he knew she was talking about the crow eaters. "They are just waiting for me to be out of here to take care of you in a way that I haven't been." Izabella looked down at her hands that were sitting on her legs.

"I don't want them." Happy said quickly taking a deep breath letting it out slowly as he thought about what he was going to say next. "Do you want to just stay here till my job is done?"

"You don't need me here to distract you from what ever it is you need to do." Izabella answered as she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding as Happy said. "You don't distract me, and I wouldn't of asked if I didn't like the idea of you being here when I get back." Flashing a smile at Happy before leaning in and placing a light kissing upon his lips. Pulling away when the she realized he didn't say anything about how the crow-eaters would take care of him in the ways she wasn't. Izabella pulled herself away from him and started for the door grabbing her bag before heading to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Happy asked as he moved from the bed.

"Happy I honestly don't know." Izabella answered

"Just leave the bag and come here." Happy said him realizing that maybe he should try a little harder he added. "If this has anything to do with the crow-eaters and the fact that we haven't had sex you need to remember that's on me. I don't want them. I am the one that wanted to slow down and make sure you are ready for that when it does happen." Happy held out his hand to her when she took it he pulled her close to him and kissed her hard and passionately. "When they finally broke away needing air he asked. "You want to go for a ride with me?"

Izabella nodded her head before asking. "Where are we going?"

Well now that I have a day and a half I was thinking I'll take you to meet someone." Happy said answering her question but not. Izabella looked up at Happy and he knew she wanted to ask were to instead of letting her he grabbed his keys, and headed for the door with Izabella following behind him to his bike. They road for about an hour and half before Happy pulled up in front of a light brown house with gray shutters. Bright colorful flowers in the four flower beds giving the house a welcoming feel.

As Izabella was taking off the helmet she heard a little voice cry out "Daddy." After looking for the voice she notices a little dark haired girl in pig tails running to Happy.

"Looks like you had another secret." Izabella said as Happy turned to her with the little girl now in his arms.

"Serenity this is Izabella." Happy said as he nodded his head yes to Izabella and add. "This is one of the bigger secrets. I really hope you don't mind."

"Hi pretty Girl." Izabella said as she put her hand out to the little girl to shake. "Is this her mothers house?" Izabella asked hopping to not have to meet his baby mamma.

"Nope my ma's house." He answered as he took Izabell's hand and started walking to the house.

"So I am meeting your family?"

"Well I know yours so why shouldn't you know mine." Happy answered like it was nothing.

Before Izabella could reply to Happy they reached the front door where and older woman with long dark hair stood watching the three make there way to her. "Who did you bring with you Happy?" She asked as she opened the door for them.

"Ma this is Izabella." Happy answered before looking at Izabella and intruded his mother. "Izzy this is my mother Maria."

" nice to meet you ma'am" Izabella said as she held her hand out for Maria to shake.

"Like wise." Maria said as she shook her hand, turning her attention back to Happy Maria said. "Hap take Serenity up and help her get cleaned up for lunch. As soon as the pair diapered up the stairs Maria asked. "Do you like kids?"

"I don't have a thing agents them if that is what your asking." Izabella answered and quickly added. "I don't have any myself and at my age I know I am not ready for any."

"My son must think you will be around if he brought you here." Maria said still trying to find out just who this girl was to her son but not wanting to push in to his privet life to much.

Izabella was relived to see Happy and the little girl come back in to the room so she didn't have to reply to Maria. With a small smile to happy he could tell that she was unsure of just why she was there and a little uncomfortable.

When he put Serenity down on her feet she went over to Izabella and asked her. "Will you color with me?"

"I would love to." Izabella answered quickly and followed the girl to the next room.

They had been coloring for while when Serenity said. "My Daddy said you were almost as important to him as I was."

"Did he?" Izabella asked not looking up from the picture she was coloring.

"Yup he said you were special that's why I get to meet you." Serenity answered.

Izabella looked up from the page to see Happy leaning agents the door frame watching them making eye contact with him she asked. "Serenity would you like to go with us swimming in a few days?"

With huge eyes Serenity answered. "Yes please, do you think you can talk my Daddy in to it?"

with a smile on her face Izabella answered. "Yup I think I just did." When Serenity turned around to see Happy Izabella asked. "What do you say Hap?"

"Izabella I don't know." Was all happy could get out before both Izabella and Serenity flashed him a sad face and he quickly said. "If I can get off work if not I'll let Izzy come take you to the beach Serenity."

"Can I call you Izzy?" Serenity asked after hearing Happy call her it.

"You sure can." Izabella said as she started to clean up the crayons and asked Happy. "How would I get here to take her?"

"You can bring my truck." Happy answered as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"If you think its safe then okay ." Izabella replied as she rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Its safe." Happy said before he leaned down kissed her lightly on the lips before he said. "Come on Ma made lunch" The three headed to the dining room to site down and eat. Serenity placed her self in between her Father and Izabella. Maria sat next to Happy after making a plates for Serenity and herself. Happy made Izabella a plate before making his own not even asking if she was hungry. He gave her a decent size piece of stake and two heaping spoon full of black beans and rice his mother had made. "Hap I can't eat all of this." Izabella said as he set the plate in front of her.

"Trust me you can." Happy said and quickly added. "It my favorite meal." They sat and ate in silence for most of the meal Izabella helped Serenity cut her meat before she started to eat her own plate of food. It wasn't until Happy and Marie were clearing off the plates that Maria asked. "where did you find her at the Elementary school?"

"No ma." Happy said before asking. "Do you have a problem with the age difference between me and Izabella?" Not giving her time to answer he quickly added. "Before you answer that remember you and Papa were 24 years apart in age."

With a shake of her head Maria said. "If she makes you happy then no I do not but remember that same age difference is why I had to raise you on my own."

"Ma I am only 30 and not planing on any more kids." Happy said giving his mother a stern look letting her know he wanted to drop this conversation.

"I'll drop it if you answer me this one question?" Maria said looking Happy in the eyes and quickly asked. " You have feelings for her or little ones mother she's just here."

"Ma I loved Janet. It's not my fault she was shot in a drive buy making the doctors cute out our child before she was done cooking." Happy said showing just how much he loved her when his voice cracked but decided to say. "I am falling for Izabella harder than I thought I ever could witch is why she is here with our family." Happy took Maria's hands and asked. "Can you please give her a chance?"

"That's all you needed to say son. I will welcome her just like I did the last one but so help me god if Serenity gets hurt Ill cut your dick off." Maria said hopping to get away with the last part. When she saw Happy smile she knew he understood.

"I'm not going to fuck this up Ma." Happy said wanting to let his mother know just how serious he was he added. "Hell I'm the one making us take things slow." Happy turned around as he heard the piter patter of little feet, and the sound of his daughters voice calling him to come play with them he said. "Time for me to go play with my girls.

"Have fun." Maria called as happy ducked out of the room.

A/N

I am sorry it took so long but with work and my vacation I am just now finishing up this update and for those of you that also follow Ldtk I haven't even started that update yet I am sorry it may be a few more days. But I plan on working on that before I go back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy was upstairs reading a bed time story to Serenity when she said. "I like Izzy Daddy, she was really nice to me."

"I like her too baby." Happy said before asking "Do you want me to finish reading this book?"

"Nope" Serenity replied letting the p pop before adding. " I want you to tell me what you like about her."

"Well I think she's funny, kind, and I think she's really pretty." Happy said hopping it was enough for his four year old daughter.

"I think your right daddy." Serenity said before she added. "And she colors real pretty too."

Happy kissed Serenity on the forehead and said. "Good night I love you."

"Night Daddy I promise to be good for Grammy."

Happy walked out of her room to find his mother standing just out aide the door. "Like what you heard?" Happy asked as he flashed hos mother a knowing smirk.

"You know I did." Maria answered quickly and asked. "If you cant make it you want me to let her take Serenity?"

"Yeah I do and I don't want you giving her a hard time about it." Happy replied before adding "And if I want Serenity to come spend a few days in Charming with us."

Maria looked at her son with a shocked face before she said. "You have never taken her to Charming"

"Your right Ma I haven't that doesn't mean I cant." Happy said but with the look his mother was giving him he quickly added. "I have a three bedroom house in Charming and Serenity has a room set up there."

Izabella sat in the back yard looking up at the starts wondering why happy really brought her here, did he really think they had a chance? As her mind took over how he would never want anything long term with the ugly girl that no one ever wanted around Happy stepped in to the yard and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering why you brought me here."

"I brought you here to meet my family and to show you that I want this." Happy answered as he sat in the grass behind her, gently pulling her in to his lap.

"Why me with all the choices you have all the time?" Izabella asked

"I don't want a whore I want a good girl that can and will only be opened for me." Happy answered honestly and quickly added. "Your so beautiful, smart and hell your great with my kid. Who by the way has never meet any female I have ever been with. This was huge for all of us."

Izabella leaned in to Happy and tilted her head to look at him before she said. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Happy said as he leaned down so his lips could brush hers and asked. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Izabella whispered ad quickly asked. "Where are we gong?

"Do you trust me?" Happy asked as he stood up waiting for Izabella to take his hand.

She shook her head yes before saying. "You have never given me a reason not to."

"And I wont common." Happy said leading her to his bike. Once they both had a helmet on there head, they mounted his bike making the long ride back to Charming. Happy didn't take her back to the club house, he took her to his house.

"Were are we?"

"My house." Happy answered not knowing what she was thinking he decided to add. "I was thinking maybe we could have dinner here and watch a movie."

Izabella smiled brightly at him before she said. "I like the sound of that." Izabella waited for Happy to move toured the house when he didn't she asked. "So you have a house in charming not Tacoma?"

"Lets go inside." Happy said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the front door. He fished his keys out of his pocket unlocking it before he pushed it opened. "I promise I will answer your question, but first we need to figure out what we are going to eat."

Izabella nodded her head and stepped over the thresh hold. She let her eyes glance around the room noticing only a few pictures hanging on the wall. One of his mother and Serenity, one of him with his mother, Him and Serenity and the last one witch is the one her eyes keep falling upon. Was of him and a woman. She was beautiful with her long Brown hair bright Blue eyes. She had her left hand on his chest a hug ring on her finger and they both had a bright smile on there face. "Is that Serenity's mother?" She asked when she finally took her eyes from the photo.

"Yes and you will see a few more pictures of Janet around the house." Happy said but didn't want to leave it at just that so he added. "I want Serenity to see that just because she is gone she's not forgotten."

Izabella didn't know what to say to that so she just nodded her head. Not knowing why he had brought her here or even what he had planed on them eating suddenly lost her appetite said. "I think you should take me back to the club house." When he didn't move she added. "I'm not feeling to well."

"You were just fine before you saw that picture." Happy said a little louder than he meant to, but he didn't understand why she suddenly was lying to him and trying to run. When she started for the door he just let her leave knowing he was only a few blocks from the club house he added. "I'm not taking you there if you really want to leave then walk."

Izabella didn't reply to him just walked out the door. She had remembered seeing the turn for the club house about two blocks down so she headed that way. She had just turned down the road the club house was on when Happy pulled up along side of her. Izabella didn't even look at him just keep walking to her destination. So he decided to pull in the lot and meet her at the gate. "Hey I'm sorry." Happy said in a low voice hopping like hell she would say something when she didn't he added. "I should of for warned you. That pic was they day we found out she was pregnant and yes I had just purposed."

"You don't have to explain it to me go back to your house." She replied as she stepped around him heading for the club house just wanted to lock herself in the room she was in until she could leave Charming in a few days.

"Shit." Happy yelled as he watched her walk in to the club house. He ran after her and stopping her right before she shut her door he asked. "If I can't take Serenity to the beach like you brought up will you please take her?"

Sure Hap but the next day I'm renting a car and going home." Izabella aid in a soft voices and quickly added. "I don't know why, but up until I saw her pic how beautiful and happy you both were I was thinking this may really work." Izabella took a deep breath before adding. " But now I don't know if your even over losing her so until you are please just leave me alone."

"Izzy its been four years I'm ready to move on."

"Hap if you were you wouldn't of taken that tone with me." Izabella looked him in the eye and said. "I'm sorry but I don't want to get any more hurt than I am right now."

"Hey I'm telling you I'm over her being gone." His eyes searching here's for some sing she believed him, when he didn't find what he was looking for he added. "You said you trusted me. Babe please believe me now."

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

When Izabella arrived to pick up Serenity for there beach day. Maria and Serenity were sitting on the porch swing waiting on her Serenity had two different bags pack causing Izabella to raise her eye brow before asking. "Maria why does she have to bags?"

"Just like my son not to fill you in." Maria answered quickly knowing she would need to tell Izabella she added. "Once you both have had your fill of the beach Happy wanted you to bring her back to charming."

Not wanting to say to much to Maria about the other day she said. "If that's what he wants." She bent down picking up the black duffle bag she assumed had the girls clothing in before she said. "Are you ready for a girls day at the beach?" With the nod of her little head Serenity jumped up picking up her beach bag and grabbed Izzy's hand before saying. "I can't wait to play in the sand ."

"then play in the sand we will." Izzy said hopping that Serenity had a good day with her before she dropped the girl and the truck off to her Father.

The pair had been playing in the water and the sand for close to five hours when Happy called t see if they were on there way to Charming yet. "Hey Serenity Daddy wants me to bring you to him now are you ready?"

"Yes Izzy." Serenity said sound sad that there time was up at the beach.

"Hey we still have a few hours a head of us to drive yet."

"Then we can play a little more" Serenity asked looking hope full.

"We will have to see what your Daddy has planed for you two." Izabella said as se helped pick up the sand toys and get Serenity ready for the drive back to Charming.

Happy was waiting for Serenity and Izzy to show up at his house he had taken the picture down of Janet and himself only to put it up in Serenity's room. He wanted to keep Janet around for Serenity, but after talking to Tara could understand why Izabella felt the way she did. When they pulled in to his drive he slowly stepped of the porch as he watched Izabella help his daughter out if the truck before gathering up her bags. "This bag needs to be washed." Izzy said as she handed him the sand filled beached bag.

"Daddy can Izzy stay here with us for dinner?" Serenity asking making Happy smile.

"I would love that baby." Happy said meeting Izzy's eyes before he added. " Did you ask her?"

"She said she didn't know what you had planed."

"Guess it's a good thing I wanted to have dinner with both of my girls." Happy stated making sure he held her eyes. Wanting her to understand that he meant what he said about being over Janet and wanting a relationship with her. "come on you two lets go inside." Happy moved she he could place his hand on the small of her back as he took Serenity by thee hand leading them in the house.

Izzy found 5 eyes landing on the blank spot on the wall that us to hold aa picture of the woman Happy wanted to marry at one point in his life. When she turned to him looking for an explanation he just shrugged and said. " I want you to be comfortable here too."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I WANTED TO TAKE A MINUTE TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU THAT HAVE FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED THIS STORY. I ALSO WANT TO THAT THE FEW THAT REVIED MY LAST UPDATE. YOU ALL ROCK.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Serenity can you give me and Izabella a minute please?" Happy asked as he reach for Izabella's hand. Serenity nodded her head and ran off to explore the house. "Hey," Happy said following her gaze to the hall knowing she wanted an explanation h said. "Its in Serenity's room just like the rest of the pictures I had around here." When she met looked up at him he continued with. " I don't need her any more I have you."

"Do you live her?" She asked more afraid of his answer than she wanted him to know.

Happy took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he thought about how to answer her before he said. "A part of me will always love her." When Izabella tried to step back Happy pulled her flush to his chest holding her there with a hand on the small of her back, as he tilted her head up so she could look at him. "Babe let me finish." When she didn't fight against his bold he continued. " but I am starting to fall for you. I want to see where we go, and possibly make a life with you and Serenity. Izzy I know I fucked up the last time you were here." Happy moved his head down gently putting his forehead to hers before he whispered . "Please forgive me, and lets give us a real chance."

Izabella brushed her lips to his before she said. "Only one."

"That's all I need." He whispered as he heard Serenity scream from the back of the house. Grabbing Izabella by the hand happy smiled and lead her to the mud room just of the kitchen.

"Look Daddy a puppy." Serenity said as she sat on the floor rubbing the Rottweiler's head.

"Baby Girl I know I was thinking if you want we can keep him." Happy said looking at Izzy when he added. "We all have to pick out his name together."

"Yes," Serenity said pumping her are back causing bout the adults to laugh. "How about cuddles?" she asked as she jumped up and down.

"Jesus," Izabella said before whispering. " No pressure."

"I like Jesus." Happy said wrapping his arms around her middle from behind. Once he knew he had her attention he whispered in her ear. "Nope none at all." Happy flashed her his dimples before he asked. "Stay here with us tonight?"

Izzy leaned her head on his shoulder looking up at him and whispered. "Okay."

They spent the rest of the day playing with the puppy, and making sure he went out side to go to the bathroom. It wasn't until they had dinner and Happy was giving Serenity a bath that Izabella started to feel like the odd man out. She knocked on the bathroom door before asking. "Do you mind if I take Jesus out for a walk?"

"Were are you going?" Happy asked as he rinsed Serenity's hair.

"Over to get some cloths."

Happy not wanting her to leave offered. "We are almost done in here then we can all go."

Not wanting to upset happy she said. "If that's what you want."

"Babe come in here." Happy said as he wrapped the towel around Serenity. Once Izzy was standing in thee bathroom with the pair Happy said. "We want you with us, besides I bet you can do her hair better than I can."

Smiling at Happy she asked. "Dose your daddy make you look funny?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time he just leaves it down." Serenity answered before reaching out for Izabella.

"Okay you win." Izabella said but quickly added "I don't need to go there today but in the morning I do."

"We can go get your bag in the morning, and tonight you can weir one of my shirts." Happy sais as they moved out of the bathroom and in to his bedroom. He didn't want to make Izabella uncomfortable with all the pictures of Janet. He placed Serenity down on the king size bed before he asked. "What do you need to do her hair."

"A comb and hair tie please." Izabella answered as she climbed up on the bed leaning her back against the leather head board, before asking. "Serenity would you like your hair in a French brain."

"Yes please. Serenity answered and quickly asked. "Daddy can Jesus sleep in my room tonight?"

"If you want but you have to keep your toys picked up." He answered as he handed Izzy the things she needed to do his daughters hair. Happy then moved around the room putting in The Lain King so they could watch it until Serenity fell asleep. Once he was finished he went in to his bathroom and changed in to a white wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts before climbing in his side of the bed. Happy maid it a point to start rubbing Izabella's back lightly as she fished Serenity's hair. When Izabella looked over at him he said. "I left a shirt in the bath for you."

"I'll go change as soon as I help Serenity get in her clothes. She's shivering Hap." When he went to say something about her helping the four year old and quickly asked. "will the shirt be long enough that I don't need any thing else on?"

"It should be if not just get under the blanket ." Happy said hopping it was shorter than he thought it would be on her. As soon as Izabella went t the bathroom to change Happy said. "Why don't you come lay over her so Daddy can be in the middle." When Serenity moved to the other side Happy gladly moved to the middle of the bed, crossing his feet as he stretched out. When Izabella came out of the bathroom in his white samcro t shirt Happy's breath hitched. It fell about a third of the way down her thighs.

She flashed him a smile and said. "It's kind of short."

"No it's a good look for you." Happy said patting the space on the bed beside him. Happy hit the play button on the remote as Serenity cuddled up to her father. Happy rested his hand on Izzy's bare leg. Serenity made it about half way through the movie before she passed out allowing Happy to finally mover her to her room. He let Jesus out one more time before heading back to his room, making sure to shit the door behind himself.

He entered the room to find Izabella looking at his movies seeing the section she was looking at he asked. "see something you want to watch?"

With a blush on her face she said. "Don't think I'm ready for this stuff yet."

"Did you ever have that talk with Tara." He asked wondering if she was ready for the next step.

"We talked about a lot of things." Izabella said playing like she didn't know witch talk he was referring to so she asked. " Did we talk about what?" Izabella bit her bottom lip as she waited for him so say something or make a move. When happy crossed the room and kissed her she put everything she had in to kissing him back answering his silent question. Happy slipped his hands do2n her back to her upper thigh picking her up in one swift move, before he turned and gently place her on the bed. Pulling away to take his shirt off as he asked. "You sure you want this?"

"Yeah." She whispered as she reached for him once again once he crawled up her body pushing his shirt up as he kissed his way back up to her lips. In a soft moan she said. "Show me Hap.

Happy not needing to be asked more once pulled the shirt over her head exposing more of her body. "Your so Beautiful." Happy said before he took his time taking in all of her sounds, trying to find out what she liked as he moved his way his mouth down her body. As his calloused hands followed stopping only to roll her pink peeks between his thumb and finger pulling just a little harder than he meant to buy when she cried out in pleaser he continued his actions. He pulled himself away from her body long enough to pull away her black lace panties. He spread her legs wide letting his eyes linger on her pink pussy just a few minutes before he whispered. "Your so wet. Can I taste you."

"Baby please." Izabella cried out as she moved her hand between her legs letting her fingers circle her clit trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Happy moved her hand away only to replace it with his tongue. Once he started to taste her sweet nectar her slowly inserted a finger deep inside of her causing her hips to buck allowing him in deeper and her to cry out in ecstasy. "That's it baby cum for me again." Happy whispered as he worked a second finger in to her pumping in and out until both fingers fit, in side of her stretching her tight pussy. Happy place his mouth on her nipple licking it slowly before her sucked it hard in to his mouth. When her released her nipple her hands were trying to push down his shorts. "Hap Please." She cried as her remover his fingers.

"Baby this may hurt." Happy said as he finished sliding down his shorts and boxers, freeing his long thick erection. Happy moved to grab a condom rolling it down his length before moving back up her body.

"I trust you." Izabella whisher3d in to his ear as she place wet hot kisses down his neck stopping to nip on his collarbone. Just as Happy was placing his tip to her entrance. Izabella slowly pushed his tip inside her causing them both to moan out at the contact. Happy kissed Izabella as he pushed farther in her little by little until her was bottomed out deep inside her tight body. He stilled himself lifting himself up on his fore arms and holding Izzy's gaze waiting for her to tell him she was ok. When she slowly started to rock her hips he took that as she was ready slowly almost to gentle for his liking rolled his hips to match her movement. The second her nails ran down his back and her pussy clamped hard around his dick he knew was close to coming so he rocked his hips just a little faster causing them both to fall over the edge screaming the others name as the both came harder then they knew they could.

"Fuck Baby." Happy said as he tried to catch his breath added. "Were amazing."

Izabella rolled to lay her head on his cheat still trying to catch her breath as he pulled her even closer to him. She never got the chance to reply as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Izzy woke up with Happy's arms wrapped around her holding her close to his bare chest. She tried to untangle herself when she heard Serenity making her way a crossed the hall. Happys grip tightened around her so she whispered. "Hap Serenity is up and I'm still naked."

Happy rolled away from Izzy only to reach down on the floor by the bed and grabbed the shirt she had on the night before. Once he handed it to her she quickly pulled it over her head as Serenity entered the room with Jesus following close behind her. "Morning Daddy." Serenity said as she climbed up on the bed beside her father.

"Morning baby" Happy answered and quickly added. "Can you take Jesus to the kitchen. I will be right there."

"Yes daddy." Serenity answered as she was getting off the b3d she said. "Goo morning Izzy."

Izabella smiled at the girl and said. "Good morning Serenity. What do you want for breakfast?"

"How about we pick that out when we are all in the kitchen." Happy said hopping his daughter would leave the room so he could put some clothes on. Once she left the room closing the door behind her Happy rolled over stopping Izabella from getting out of bed and kissed her heard before pulling back and whispering . "Good morning."

"Morning, "Izabella replied as Happy's hand started to moving its way up her bare leg she added. "Serenity is waiting on us and Jesus needs out."

Happy let out a sigh as he rolled over grabbing his clothes off the bedroom floor before he ever got out from under the blanket. Once he had all his clothes gathered he reached for her panties. Happy decided to say. "You know that after we eat we r going to get your bag." And shoved them in his shorts pocket.

"Hap I know we r going to get my bag but I still need to put them back on till I have clean ones to weir." Izabella said as she tried to get her panties out of his pocket.

"Nope I'm keeping them." Happy said flashing her a real smile.

Izabella got up and pulled her pants back on and said. "Fine keep them." She quickly picked up her bra dangling it from her finger before she asked. "Do you want to keep my bra too?"

"Nope I don't want the guys to see how perfect your tits are." He answered quickly but snatched her shirt up before saying. "I think you should weir my shirt to get your stuff if your staying here again.

She set her bra down on Happy's bed and tucked his shirt in to her jeans before saying. "I'm not going to weir a bra if I'm not wearing panties. Now lets go feed Serenity."

"Okay." Happy said as he made his way to the door stopping to wait of Izabella before he opened the door and they made there way to the kitchen to let the puppy out and make breakfast. They made breakfast sat and at whilst Jesus us outside. After breakfast Izabella helped Serenity get drest and re did her braid. So they could go to the club house for Izzy to change, before taking Serenity back to Happy's Mothers house.

Izabella had just come out of the dorm room she had been staying in. Fresh out of the shower and in new clothes when Serenity asked. "Can I stay with you and Izzy again Daddy?"

"Baby I don't even know if Izzy wants to stay again." Happy answered honestly before he said. "If Grandma doesn't have anything planed we can ask Izzy to stay with us again."

Serenity smiled looking up at her Dad as she nodded her head. Happy quickly called his mother and let her know he was going to keep Serenity again, and maybe soon for good. He knew she loved having his daughter but also wanted her to be able to have aa life of her own. He just had to find a way to make that work with his life in the club. When Happy looked up to find Izzy she was still standing by the club house doors talking to Tara. When she finally made her way to them he asked. "Where is your bag?"

"Hap can we talk about that latter." Izabella asked not feeling tat Serenity needed to know what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Yeah we can." Happy said smiling at his daughter he said. "Serenity why don't to ask Izzy what u wanted to."

Serenity looked down at her hands before asking. "Will you stay with me and my Daddy again tonight?"

Izabella looked at Happy not liking being put on the spot before she answered. "I will as long as Jesus gets to cuddle with us tonight at movie time." She could tell by the look on Happy's face, he didn't like the idea of the puppy being in his bed but he would agree.

"Deal," Happy said and quickly added. "You had better bring some clothes with you for tomorrow."

"Just give me a few more minutes then." Izabella said before she headed back in to the cub house to get her over night bag and shower things. She had just mad it to her room when she heard two crow eaters talking about her and how she just needed to go back to where she came from. She finished packing her stuff and mad a mental note to deal with them later, right now she had a little girl to make happy. Izabella made sure she had her make up knowing Serenity would get bath later so they could do make overs before dinner. Izabella made sure she had everything she would need before leaving the room and heading back out to Happy's truck. Izabella slid in to the passenger set and asked. "2ht are we doing now."

Serenity smiled and said. "Going back to Daddy's to play with Jesus."

"Okay maybe I can talk to your Daddy for a few minutes when we make you lunch." Izabella said hoping Happy would agree to what she was thinking. . Fuck we really need to talk about what he wants, what are we? She looked at Happy before she asked. "Serenity do you want to do my make up later?"

"Yeah." Serenity answered and quickly asked. "Will you do mine?"

"Yup I will as long as your Dad lets me." Izabella said looking Happy dead in the face with a knowing look when her growled she asked. "Don't like it do you."

"You to can do makeup as long as its off your face when we go out to eat." Happy said glancing at Izzy before he added low so only she could hear. "No not really."

"Than I suggest you stop doing it to me." Izabella said as she leaned over so he could hear her and quickly asked. "What is going one with us? Is there an us happy?"


	11. Chapter 11

Happy looked at Izabella and asked. "Can we have this talk once we get her to bed?"

Nodding her head yes Izabella said. "As long as it happens tonight."

Happy looked in the review mirror at his daughter making sure she was still entertained before he said. "I promise." Happy continued the short drive to his house, when he was close he asked. "Do my girls want Pizza?"

"I do Daddy." Serenity called from the back seat. Making Jesus barked witch caused both Happy and Izzy to laugh.

Once Izabella calmed herself down she asked. "Your girls?" When happy just nodded his head Izabella continued with. "Pizza at the house sounds good."

"Then pizza at home it is." Happy said as his eyes met his daughters in the back seat before he added. "And you can weir your make up at dinner Serenity."

"Yeah Daddy can I put a dress on too."

"Yup you can." Happy answered as he put his hand on Izabella's grabbing it so he could weave his fingers through hers as he turned on to his street.

"Serenity do u want to do my make up first." Izzy asked as Happy pulled up in the drive.

"Yes please," Serenity answered as she waited for the pair to get out of the truck. "We have to take Jesus to the back yard first." She added as she jumped out and helped the puppy down to the ground.

"That's right Baby we have to take him out first." Happy said as he unlocked the door. They played dress up as Happy ordered pizza. Once the pizza arrived Izabella made sure Jesus had his food before she sat at the table to eat herself. After they ate Happy cleaned up their plates and loaded the dish washer before giving Serenity a bath. They had just finished Serenity's bath when Izabella asked. "What's the movie we are watching tonight?"

"Nemo," Serenity answered as she handed Izabella the comb and quickly asked. "Can I have a braid again?"

"You shore can." Izabella answered as she began to work the comb through her hair. Once she had worked all of the tangles out of they young girls hair she made quick work of twisting it up in to a perfect French braid.

As soon as Izabella was done she got up going to the bathroom to change real quick. She washed the make up off her face, put her hair up in a messy bun, before she went back to the bedroom. Like the night before she found Happy in the middle of the bed. Jesus curled up with his head on Serenity's hip. The thing that surprised her when she climbed in the bed was happy pulling her close to him making a point when she settled her head on his chest to kiss the top of her head, before whispering. " We will have that talk soon."

"All right," Izabella replied as his hand rested on her hip she sighed before whispering. "This is nice."

"Yes it is." Happy answered as he looked down at his daughter who's eyes were started to shut before he added. "You know you're the first one to ever meet her."

"Lets do this once she's in her bed." Izabella said cutting off what ever else he was going to say.

"Babe you need to move." Happy whispered to her once she moved he quickly added. "Just remember you're the one that wants this talk. He started to slide Serenity off the other side of his chest. Once she was laying on the pillow Happy moved over her and off the bed. Picking up Serenity and giving Jesus a little whistle Happy headed a crossed the hall to put her in her bed.

Izabella was sitting agents the head board looking down at her hands when he entered his bedroom. "Hey, You wanted to know what this was remember." Happy said as he sat in front of her lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes before he added. " This is me wanting to be with you." When Izabella didn't say anything he added. "I want to call you mine, and know that I have you and her to come home to everyday."

"Do you just want to be with me so you have someone to take care of her?" Serenity asked not knowing if she wanted to know the answer she added. " I really want a relationship with you." Izabella quickly thought about what she heard the crow eaters saying earlier and knew she to continue with. "But I don't want to share you being with others like you were with me last night."

"Hey I can deal with that." Happy said hoping that she would under he wanted the same thing.

"We are going to take it slow till if figure out school and Serenity she don't need to be hurt because of this." Izabella said wishing she didn't as soon as Happy's face fell she added. "I'm not planning on that happening but we do have to think of her."

Happy leaned forward and kissed her sound on the lips causing her to stop what she was saying. Once he pulled away he asked.. " Slow as in your not moving in, but we can date and have movie nights with Serenity ?"

Flashing Happy a smile glad he understood she said. " Yeah like that. I may even leave a change of cloths here so we don't always have to go to the club house when we do this."

"I can live with that." Happy said as he laid Izabella down before asking. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"That sounds nice." Izabella said as Happy moved to pick out something to watch. He didn't want to push her but he really wanted to pick up where they left off the night before.

"Babe what kind of movie do u want to watch?" Happy asked hopping she would pick something that he had and wanted to watch.

"How about you pick and get back over here." Izabella answered not really caring what they watched as she missed the contact of his arm around her. She knew he must wanting the same thing when he just hit ply on the stopped move already in the dvd player so she said. "finishing Nemo it is." As he climbed back in the bed and pulled her to him. "You know we don't have to watch this." She said as she moved to sit his lap.

"What do you have in mind then?" he asked as his lips found her neck.

"Well this is nice." She whispered as she took his ear lob in to her mouth causing him to growl. His hands moving up her bar legs to her hips as his mouth found hers in a heated kiss before he pulled a way and said. "This isn't taking things slow."

"No but its keeping you satisfied and true to me."

"Little secret for you I haven't been with anyone but you in months." Happy said hoping it would help her feel better about there situation. His hands working there way into her tank top. His hips bucking to her hot center showing her how much her wanted her. She moaned out his name as his fingers found her breast.

The next morning started out much like the day before except Izabella felt more at peace with what was going on with her and Happy. She was sore this morning as well as Happy put her in different positions trying to muffle her screams as he made her come repeatedly before he would let him self and the fact that Happy work her for one last round before Serenity woke had her feeling like he couldn't get enough of her. With her head on his chest she whispered. "How am I going to keep up with this and go to school?"

Happy looked down at her before he said. "We get you a place here in Charming and a new car."

Serenity and Jesus chose this moment to come barging in the room. Happy was glad the Izzy grabbed the sheet just a few minutes before hand and said. "Baby your going to have to start knocking on our door."

 **A/N**

 **So I want to start out by thanking each and everyone of you that have liked or followed myself and this story. You all rock and help keep me going. I know my real life had caused a few bumps in my updating and that I am sorry for. I would love to know what your thoughts are, and what you would see happen. So please review and let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

I want to start out by saying I am so sorry for taking so long getting this update up. Real life has been hard haven't had much me time. Thank you all that have taken the time to read, reviews, follow or Favorite this Story or myself you all rock. not own and of the soa character but the OC's are all mine. I hope you all enjoy this. Please remember to review. Let me also apologize in advance for the short update.

Happy woke to the sound of his Daughters feet hitting the floor, and running to his room. When Serenity knocked on the door he said. "Come in baby girl."

"Daddy what are we doing today?" Serenity whispered when she say Izzy still sleeping. She slowly climbed up on the other side of Happy and sat facing him.

"Well once Izzy wakes up we can go to breakfast, but you have to go back to grandma's today." He answered before asking. "Do you want to wake up Izzy or let her sleep some more?"

"Lets wake her up with some pancakes that we make ." Serenity answered quickly.

"I think she will like that." Happy said as they made there way to the kitchen. As soon as Serenity entered the kitchen she went right to the frig pulling out the orange juice as Happy started coffee. They both moved around the kitchen getting what they needed to get there first drink of the day. Once they had everything out Happy asked. " What kind of pancakes do u want to make?"

"Can we make Izzy chocolate chip with banana sliced on top?" Serenity answered as she grabbed some bananas.

Shit Happy thought as he tried to remember if Izabella ever told him if she liked bananas before he answered. "Yeah we can do that, but you have to make sure you put the bananas on top after I cut them for all of us."

"But Daddy you know I don't like bananas." Serenity whined.

"Well you want Izzy to eat them, and you don't even know if she likes them." Happy said before adding. "You know how I feel about the whining."

"Okay." Serenity said as she started to help Happy make the breakfast. The pair we in there own little world and didn't hear Izabella come down the hall to the kitchen were she was standing watching them make breakfast. Happy had decided to make heart shaped pancakes for his girls as he started to plat the done pancakes he noticed Izzy leaning on the door. He walked over giving her a kiss before saying "Morning we were going to bring your breakfast in bed."

"Morning, then I'll go back to bed." Izabella whispered not wanting to ruin what the pair had planed. Izabella couldn't help but to smile at how cute the pair were together trying to do something nice for her. The more she let her mind wonder the more she realized she was falling hard for Happy.

Happy shook his head as his mind drifted to the beautiful woman that was waking her way back to his bed, were he would like to keep her for a long time. Shit she's really under my skin Happy thought as he finished the last set of pancakes. "Baby Girl do u want to go out the rose bush with me and pick a few for Izzy?" He asked as he turned to face his daughter.

With a huge smile on her face Serenity shook her head yes before asking. "Daddy can we pick Two of every color Grandma planted out there?"

"I think she would like that better than just two." Happy answered with a huge smile. The pair quickly went to work cutting the roses from the bushes. They had two read two white and two pink Roses before headed back in the house to put them in the glass vase Happy pulled from the cupboard and added water. "Serenity go make Izzy close her eyes." Happy said. With Serenity running a head of him Happy made sure to put everyone's food and drinks on the tray, and headed back to his bedroom. When he got to the door he asked. "Serenity are they closed?"

"Yes Daddy you can come in." Serenity answered quickly.

Happy entered the room and smiled at Serenity who had her little hands over Izzy's eyes giggling. "Okay Baby let her see." Happy said as he set the tray over Izabella's lap.

Izabella flashed Happy a smile before saying. " Thank you so much. This looks delicious." She handed both Serenity and Happy a plate before moving the little bed table to the middle of the bed to hold everyone's drinks. The small family ate and talked about what they needed to do. Once everyone was finished Happy took a quick shower as the girls did the dishes before getting showered and dressed to take Serenity back to her grandmother. K

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

The ride out to Bakersfield wasn't bad they played I spy the whole ride, up until Happy's cell rang stopping all the fun and putting him in club mode.

Once Happy hung up the phone he asked. "Babe do you mind heading to the club house with me?"

"No I don't mind." Izabella answered quickly not even thinking about the fact that she really hasn't gone to the club house. It wasn't until she has given Serenity a hug good bye with a promise of seeing her again soon that Izabella realized that she was being brought completely in to Happy's whole life.

"Hey you may hear somethings that, use to be true." Happy said after he got back in the truck. When Izabella looked at him he continued with. "Before this started." Happy waved his hand back in forth between them.

"So your saying some of your past conquest maybe there?"

"Lets just say most of them." Happy said grabbing Izabella's hand placing a kiss on the back of her hand before he said. "I don't need them anymore." Happy took a deep breath before adding. " They will try to give you a hard time.'

"Let them your leaving with me once you are done." Izabella replied quickly hoping she sounded confident.

Flashing Izabella his dimples Happy said. "Yeah I'm leaving with you." He turned his eyes back to the road just in time for the ass end of the truck to get rammed by a box truck.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you ok?" Happy asked as he moved to see who was getting out of the box van.

"I'm okay." Izabella answered as she looked in the side Mirror before asking. " Do you know her?"

Nodding his head yes before he said. "Stay here."

Izabella nodded her head as Happy opened his door and said. "What the hell was that about Kim?"

"You wont answer my calls, you wont talk to me at the club house." She said before stepping closer to him and adding. "I just wanted to tell you that I was pregnant, and I want the three of us to he a family."

"Kim that's not going to happen." Happy said as he moved back to the driver's side door of his truck to look in the window at Izabella before he said. "I already have a wonderful girl and family." When his eyes locked with Izabella's he asked. "Babe can you please come out here?"

Izabella scooted over to the driver's side door just as Happy opened it holding out his hand to help her out of the truck. Once she was tucked close to Happy's side she whispered. "Please tell me she was before we started this." Happy Just nodded his head yes letting her know it was before they go together before he asked. "Kim your like seven months pregnant?"

"Yeah I am and the only way to get you to talk to me was to hit you and that bitch from behind." Kim said as she moved closer to the couple and said. "I'm sorry you had to find out that your man cant keep his dick in his pants like this, maybe you should just leave him to a real woman."

"First of all I fucked you once before I got with her." Happy said hopping that Izzy believed him and quickly added. "I know I used a condom from your night stand."

"The thing about them condoms is I poked holes in them." Kim replied quickly as she watched Izabella's reaction.

"Happy is there any damage?" Izabella asked when he shook his head no she quickly asked. "Can you talk to her later? We have to get to the club house remember?"

"Yeah I can deal with this later." Happy said as he placed a kiss on her temple before asking. "Can you get in the truck and give me a minute?" Izabella didn't reply she just stepped away from Happy and back in the truck. Once she shut the door Happy said. "I will stop by when I'm done with my club shit."

"Please do then we can talk about how we are going to be a happy family." Kim said as she stepped closer to Happy placing her hands on his chest and added. " I really want you deep inside me."

"Neither of the things you want will happen." Happy said as he stepped away from her like her touch burned him and quickly added. "If you really are pregnant with my kid we will work out an agreement for me to be in its life but that's it." Taken a glance at her stomach before he finished with. "There is now way your seven plus months pregnant in a size what three?" Happy got in the drivers side with out even glancing back at Kim and took off heading for the club house.

"Fuck you Happy." Kim yelled at the truck as he sped down the road.

"Was she ever at your house." Izabella finally asked the only thing she could think of after ten minutes of complete silence between the couple.

Happy shook his head trying to figure out why that was the question she chose to asked before he finally did. "No I told you you're the first woman to ever come to my house." He reached aroused the seat placing his hand on top of hers before he asked. "Would it matter."

"Yes it would fucking matter that bitch would of made me get pregnant. Didn't you listen to what she just said? She poked holes in the fucking condoms." Izabella yelled.

Happy let out a sigh before he asked. "That's what you were worried about, That we made a child? Would it be a bad thing if we did?"

"At this point, with the way you talked to her yeah it would." Izabella answered as honest as she could, as she turned to look out the window so he couldn't see the tears rolling down her face. Happy pulled in to the T-M lot before she added. "I'll wait in the truck."

"Babe please don't just take off." Happy said as he noticed she still hasn't looked at him and quickly added. "I love you."

Izabella's hears stopped at hearing him say them three words for the first time but knew she needed to giver herself some space to process everything that has just happened, so she said. "Just go do what you need to." Happy pulled her over to him gently turning her head before kissed her. Putting every emotion he was feeling in to the kiss before slowly pulling away, and whispered." Please don't do what your thinking. Talk to me."

"I will talk to you once I process if that's okay with you." Izabella whispered as Happy reached up and whipped away the few tears from her cheeks she added softly. "I love you too."

"Come inside when your ready." Happy said before placing one last kiss upon her lips and headed in to find out what Jax needed him for.

Izabella had been sitting in the truck minding her own business when a car full of barley dressed blonds pulled up next to her. She heard one of them say. "Good Happy's here today maybe we can have some fun with him." Giving herself a few minutes to pull herself together after hearing what she just did Izzy decided it was time to go in to the club house, to see what was taking Happy so long. When she opened the club house door a blond with a pink short dress that barley covered her nipples and ass stopped her and said. "I don't know what your doing here but this isn't a daycare"

"Good thing I'm not looking for a daycare. I'm looking for my boyfriend Happy Lowman." Izabella shot back quickly.

"Honey Happy don't do relationship he fucks the leaves." The blond said quickly before looking Izabella up and down before adding. "He like a real woman in his bed that can handle him that's why he loves fucking me every other day."

Izabella was taken back by what this woman just said, she knew they had only had sex the one time due to his size and her not having the experience. Somehow she knew he hasn't been with anyone but her so she said. " That's funny I know he hasn't fucked your nasty ass in months." With a laugh and looking the woman in the eye she added. "If he ever did fuck you cause my man like a real sweet kind of woman by his side. That's why if my man did fuck you he made your skank as walk as soon as he was done. Did he even let you get dressed?"

The blond not liking the way Izabella was talking to her reached out and slapped her. Izabella not one to take a hit landed hard right hook right to her jaw. Making the blond fall to the ground.

When the blonds friends decided they were going to help her friend Gemma stepped in by saying. "You three take Courtney and clean her up. You don't want him seeing Courtney at Izzy's feet." As soon as the four of them were out of hearing range Gemma said. "You did good sweetheart ."

"Thanks Gemma hey tell Hap that I had to go." Izzy said as she looked at her hand that was already starting to bruise. Before Gemma could ask her where she was going Izabella ran from the club house and off the lot.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I want to start out by saying thank you to the ones that have helped me with this update Jessica Samantha and dawn you three rock. To all the new favorite, following both Happy's Secret and myself thank you and to the ones that reviewed thanks you all rock. Now just a little reminder I have been writing from my phone cause my tablet hates me so sometimes I don't get to spellcheck everything. I know I have a bad habit of leaving you wanting more, but if I stopped and gave you everything at once it may take me years to update so I will not apologize for that just know in my own way I love you all for the support you all give in the ways you can. Hope you enjoyed this update cant wait to read your reviews.**_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I want to apologize for the long wait on this update. I wanted to have it up by my birthday, but that didn't happen. So I'm giving u this short update for new years. I do want to thank thee new followers or Favorites for showing your support. I would love to know what you all like and want to have happen yes I have a plan but if you know me at all I never stick to my plans. So please don't forget to tell me what you think.

Izabella ran to the hotel hopping to get a room before Happy could find her. She keep telling herself he wouldn't be upset at her for standing up to that Bitch. She hoped not anyway he was just asking her if them having a baby would be a bad thing. "Fuck," She yelled as she hear a bike coming down the road and jumped a parked car. The second the bike stopped she knew she had been seen, pretending to tie her shoe before standing up and greeting Happy. "Hi."

"Were are you going?" Happy asked as he smirked at her.

"Oh just out for a run." Izabella said as she moved closer to Happy.

"Why did you leave, and don't lie. I already know what happened." Happy said when he noticed the question on her eyes he quickly add. " We all saw it on the monitor in the chapel."

"I didn't know if you would be upset with me for hitting one of your favorite girls." Izabella answered not looking at Happy.

"I'm not upset you did it. I am upset I didn't hear what made u hit her." Happy answered as he pulled her closer to him and added. "I like that you stuck up for yourself."

Izabella finally made eye contact with Happy before she asked. "You do? She told me you don't do relationship and that the club house wasn't a daycare."

"Would you be willing to go back there with me, so I can kick the gash out of the club house." When Izabella nodded he added. " She never should of disrespected what's mine, before you I never would of done the hole relationship thing. Look at my choices, a bunch of whores all my brothers have fucked."

"So I'm ours?" Izabella asked and quickly continued with. " What does that mean? Dose that mean that I have to sit around and wait for you to want me when your done with the others?"

"Nope doesn't mean that." Happy said not liking the place her mind went, so he quickly added. "We are together no one else for either of us. Can you handle that?" when Izabella nodded her head yes he said. "Then can we go back to the club house?"

"Yeah we can go back." Izabella answered as she slid on the back of his bike making sure to hold on to his waist a little tighter than she needed to before kissing his shoulder, and Whispering. "God I love you."

Happy took off heading for the club house he couldn't wait to get there, and kick Courtney out for the way she talked to Izzy. No one would be talking that way to her if he could help it. He was so angry that he had to stop himself from driving well over the posted speed limit, and enjoy his woman wrapped tightly around him. When she started to scratch lightly at his stomach he felt himself relax some. When she bit down on his shoulder as he turned in to the parking lot he almost forgot all about Courtney until his dark orbs landed on her. Happy quickly backed his bike back into place before shutting it off, and getting off the bike. He waited for Izzy to do the same holding his hand out for hers when she was taking longer than he liked. Once she was on her feet he pulled her to him and kissed her hard, letting everyone who didn't already know she was his.

Izabella pulled away just enough to whisper. "You know I love when you kiss me like that, but didn't you have something you wanted to do here?

"Yeah there is but I want you with me when I do it." Happy answered.

"Baby I'm right here with you."

"Then lets do this." Happy said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her over to Courtney. "Courtney I am only going to say this once. After you disrespect my girl you are no longer welcome here or in the beds of my brothers."

"Shouldn't hey get a say in if they still want to fuck me." Courtney asked as she tried to get the attention of Juice.

"No bitch. Now I suggest you leave while you still can." Happy answered quickly as Jax walked up to them and asked. "Is there a problem here?"

"No Happy was just telling the trash to leave." Izabella answered as Happy stepped a little more into Courtney's space.

Jaz sent Izzy a smirk at her choice in words before saying. "Hap man take your girl in side ill have the prospect take her off the property before making the announcement that she's no longer welcome here." As Happy turned back to Izzy Jax asked. "You two staying for the party tonight?"

"Yeah I think we are." Izabella answered before Happy had a chance to and quickly added. " I think the others need to see us together." As she watched the smile creep on to Happy's face she knew she answered correctly.

"Hey Hap the right woman never stops amazing you." Jax yelled as Tara pulled in the lot.

"Brother you have no idea how true that is." Happy said over his shoulder.

As the couple entered the club house Izzy asked. "I amaze you?"

"Yeah you do." Happy said and when it looked like Izzy was going to ask why he added. "From the way you are when its just us, or when Serenity is with us." Happy said stopping and pulling Izzy close to him again before he continued with. "How your not afraid to tell people that I'm telling the trash to leave. Babe almost every day I am amazed you are with me, and love me."

"Well I guess we are both amazed by the other Loving us and wanting to be with them." Izabella whispered hopping Happy didn't hear her and he insecurities.


	15. Chapter 15

The party was in full swing Happy was playing Pool with Jax. As Tara and Izzy sat at the table near by talking. When Izzy excused herself to go the restroom. Tara noticed that one if the hang around follow Izzy and quickly got Happy's attention. When Happy turned the corner he found Izabella punching a man dead in the face repeatedly yelling. " Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who I am with?" Just then her eyes landed on Happy as she brought her knee up to land a shot to his groin.

 **With a sick smile Happy said. "Hey Baby what are you doing?"**

"Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Rodger here didn't know enough to keep his hands, and lips to himself." Izabella replied as she pushed the man away from her.

"Is that so?" Happy asked as he grabbed the man by the back of the neck. When Izabella shook her head yes he said. "I guess I will have to take him to the ring for touching what is mine." Happy grabbed Izabella by the waist with his free hand pulling her close to land a rough but hot kiss to her lips.

when Happy pulled away he said. "Follow us out."

"Okay." Izabella said as she took a step back from Happy when he started to turn to walk down the hall in the opposite direction she asked. "Should I tell Jax what's going on?"

"No need Tara saw him follow you." Happy replied as they maid it to the end of the hall way and side door to the club house. When the man started to try to get way from Happy's hold he said. " This shouldn't take me to long babe."

Izabella quickly walked over to the corner that Tara and Jax were sitting by before saying. "Ill be over here when your done playing with him."

Happy smirked at her choice of words before he pushed the man in to the side of the ring and yelled. "Now your ass is mine. Get the fuck in that ring."

"Man I didn't know she was yours she has no mark. I'm sorry we don't need to do this." The man said quickly.

"Yeah we do." Happy said and quickly added. "Your dumb ass touched what was mine." Happy slid his kutte off and pulled his shirt over his head before yelling. "Babe come here for a minute." When Izabella reached him he handed her his kutte and shirt before sliding his rings off his long fingers and placing them in her hands as he said. "Don't let anyone touch my shit."

Izabella nodded her head in understanding before leaning up on her toes and places a simple kiss to his lips and whispered. "Go have fun love you." With a shake of his head Happy climbed in the ring. Once Happy was in Izabella looked at the man that was pushing up on her and said. "You know your lucky he's taking you to the ring and not killing you." She didn't wait for a response before walking back over to the corner that Happy was now standing in waiting on his opponent to enter the ring. Once the man entered the ring Izzy yelled. "Kick his ass."

With that said Happy shot out of his corner and started landing right and left punches to the mans face and body. It wasn't until the man realized that if he didn't start to fighting back he may very well die so he started to swing wildly nothing really connecting at first with the way Happy was bobbing and weaving. He did get a few lucky punches in to Happy's face witch only caused the tattooed man to give him a smirk before asking. " Is that all you got." Happy landed a few more hard right hand punches before the man fell to the canvas in a bloody heap. Bobby quickly Jumped in the ring and lifted Happy's hand showing he was the winner before pushing Happy to the side of the ring and motioning for him to exit. Happy jumped out and quickly wrapped his arms around Izzy before he said. "No one will touch what's mine."

"Yes Big man I get that by the way the last man looks." Izabella said and quickly added. "I do think I did some of that."

"Maybe a little." Happy replied as he started to walk her backwards to the club house and added. "Lets go get your man cleaned up."

"Maybe a shower." Izabella added with a smile before turning so she could see were she was going. She was happy that he didn't let go of her as they walked in to the club house and he started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and biting on her shoulder leaving behind his teeth marks witch had Izzy asked. "Marking what's yours?"

"That a problem?" Happy asked spinning Izabella around so she was looking at him.

"Nope," Izabella quickly replied as she wrapped her arms around Happy's neck pulling his head down so she could kiss him.

Happy pulled away when Izabella's hand slipped down his chest and whispered. "Lets go shower."

"mmmmmmm shower sounds good." Izabella purred as she started to turn away from happy but was quickly hoisted up into his arms and carried her to his dorm room. He placed her on her feet to fish his keys from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. As soon as the door was unlocked Happy swung the door open as he started to attack Izabella's neck once again. "Baby if you don't stop that." Was all Izabella could get out as his hand found the front of her paints. His fingers rubbing her through her jeans causing her to moan.

"Babe I need you." Happy whispered as Izabella started to turn from his touch to face him.

"Here?" Izabella asked wondering if she could be quite enough so everyone didn't hear her. When Happy started to kiss her again she didn't care that others would hear. She wanted the crow eaters to hear her screaming Happy's name as he pounded in to her like only he ever has. "Baby lets shower." Izabella said as she started to work at his belt.

Happy not needing to be told twice pulled Izabella's shirt over he head before working her button of her jeans opened. When she sat down to unzip her boots and pull the off Happy stripped down to just his boxers never breaking eye contact with her. Once her boots were of Happy pulled her paints down her legs leaving her in her bra and underwear. Knowing that Izabella was load and that they had only been intimate a few times Happy asked. "Are you okay with this?"

"Hap I love and I want this to." She answered quickly not giving herself any time to re think it she got up from the bed and ran in to the bathroom leaving a small trail of her bra and underwear. She quickly turned the water on in the shower before turning back to the room she left Happy in and asked. "Are you coming?" Izabella slid her hand down her body stopping just above her wet folds as happy shook his head no and moved in to the room.

"What did I tell you about people touching what's mine?" Happy asked as he moved her hand away with one hand, his other slipping between her legs as his fingers started to circle her clit. When she let out a whimper he slid a finger in her and started to pump it in and out as he pushed her up agents the sink, before telling her. "Sit up there I want to taste you."

Happy never let his finger come out of her tight pussy as she pushed herself up on the sink he pushed it farther inside making her moan out as he dropped down to his knees in front of her the second his tongue hit her clit he worked a second finger in her. When she cried out he slid it back out as he removed his mouth he asked. "Did that hurt you?"

"No," Izabella answered as he hand found the back of his head she asked. "Please Hap don't stop make me scream your name."

"You want to scream my name?" Happy said as he started to work her pussy all over again as his finger pounded in to her tight pussy. The loader she got until he sucked her clit in to his mouth. Causing her to moan his name as her orgasm started to build. Izabella tried to pull happy up wanting him to enter her with his hard member but he wasn't moving to let her push down his boxers instead her said. "Not yet baby cum on my face and fingers." The vibrations agents her clit sent her over the edge as he sucked her clit back in and bit down lightly. When she finally came down from her orgasm Happy stood up taking her hand, and leading her in to the shower. Izabella stood under the spray for a minute just trying to get her bearings back as Happy slowly washed her body. When he got to her breast he rolled her nipples as he pulled on them.

Izabella was done with the slow pace Happy was setting, and reach down taking his throbbing cock in her hands. She looked him in the eyes as she started to pump him in her had. When his head fell back and his grip on her nipples grew hard and almost main full Izabella moaned causing Happy's eyes to open. "You like that baby?" Happy questioned as he punched down hard again. Her hand wrapping tighter around his cock, and her pumping him harder was his only response. Taking it that she liked it Happy picked her up placing her back against the tile of the shower. The moment her hand let his cock go he placed his head at her entrance and trusted hard inside her causing them both to cry out in pleaser. Happy set a slow pace not wanting to cum to fast but the way Izabella was chanting his name, combined the vice like grip her pussy had on him he knew he was going to have to cum soon. Wanting to make her scream his name for all in the club house to hear, Happy picked up his pace. When she finally did scream his name load it set him over the peak in a stars seeing orgasm. Happy held her firm to him not wanting to break the contact they had as the water ran cold and whispered. "Fuck Babe."

With a giggle as she started to see clearly she replied. "That was something Baby." Izabella wiggled in his hold wanting to be put down before she asked. "Hap can we please get out of the shower?"

Happy place Izabella on her feel as he reached around to shut the water off before reaching for two towels. It wasn't until they were both dried off and heading to the bedroom that Happy said. "You do know we have to head back out to the party for a little longer don't you."

Izabella shook her head no before she asked. "What if they hear me?"

"Fuck them." Happy replied as he has silently praying no one would tease her about what just happened.

"I don't want to fuck them only you Baby." Izabella quickly shot back at him as she slowly moved around the room finding some clean clothes to put on before moving to work the knots out of her hair from Happy's grip in it just a few minutes ago.

"When we go back out there I want you to stay with me." Happy said and quickly added. "Don't need any more stupid ass hang arounds thinking your free game cause you don't have my mark."

"I don't have a problem with staying close." Izabella answered but quickly asked. "How close do u want me? I know before you were there like with in five feet of me the whole time except when I went to the bathroom."

"I want you touching me at all times." Happy answered as he pulled his kutte on.

"I like touching you." Izabella said as she ran her hands down his chest. She leaned up placing a small kiss to his lips before pulling away and saying. "Ill be ready to go back out there in about ten minutes." Not waiting for Happy to respond Izabella grabbed her make up bag and quickly went back in to the bath room to redo her make up. Then she quickly blow out her hair so that it was just damp and left it hanging in natural waves down her back.

When she came back in the room Happy was sitting on the foot of the bed watching some crime show on the tv and he asked. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be after what you just did to me." Izabella answered as she moved to stand in front of him.

Happy flashed her a smile that showed his dimples before he said. "I plan on making you scream my name a least once more tonight."

With a smile of her own Izabella said. "If that's the case I'm not staying out there to long."

"Come on lets go see if Tara is still here." Happy said as he reached for her hand and quickly added. "You two seam to get along well."

"Yeah she is nice and was telling me that she respected me more for the way I handled the skank earlier." Izabella said as they entered the hall way.

"Good your already making friends with the right people." Happy said hoping that things stay the way they were between the pair. Izabella learning from Tara would be a good thing in his eyes, after all she is with the only other person in the club that has ran through every crow eater in the club house that has an Ol' lady.

"Maybe Tara can help me decide what I want to do with the rest f my life." When Happy looked at her funny she quickly added. "I know I want to help people Hap, I also know I don't want to go anywhere. I want to see what this becomes."

"Good." Was all Happy could say he didn't want to tell her that he little addition made his heart swell about three times bigger knowing she didn't want to go away from him. As the reached the entrance of the hall Happy said. " We will work it out." Realizing he hadn't talked to the man that left her care in his hands Happy asked. "Hey you talked to your Dad lately?"

"Yeah Sunday." Izabella quickly answered and knew Happy was looking for some kind of information she added. "He said he was coming back here next weekend."

"Good I need to talk to him in person and didn't want to leave you." Happy replied as they reached the bar. The crow eater working the bar placed Happy's beer on the counter top and walked away like Izabella wasn't even standing there.

Happy shook his head as Izabella started to walk behind the bar to get herself a bottle of water. As she yelled. " Yeah Fuck you too."

"Babe don't let her get to you she was probably standing out side the room." Happy said when he noticed the blush creep up her neck and cheeks he knew she get what he was referencing and added. "She just jealous none of us ever screamed her name."

"Come one lets go find Tara." Izabella said as she came back around the end of the bar and slid under Happy's out stretched arm, and slid her small hand in his back pocket.

It didn't take Happy long to lead Izzy to the pool table knowing that Jax and Tara would most likely be back to there normal spots. Jax playing pool and Tara watching if not playing ass his partner.

"Look who decided to Join us Babe." Jax said with a teasing smile as the couple reached them.

"I see and your going to play nice my wonderful Husband or the thing they did will not happen for you." Tara responded as she tipped her beer as a greeting to the couple.

When Happy started to laugh at Tara's comment Jax shot him a look that said shut the fuck up man.

"Sorry boss." Happy said as he pulled Izabella in to his lap when he took a seat. His left hand sitting on her hip as his right still help his beer.

The two couples sat and talked most of the night the girls making plans for a shopping trip and double date before Izabella tapped Happy on his thigh and whispered. "Hap I am ready to head to bed."

He nodded his head before the couples all said there goodnights and headed back to go to sleep. It wasn't until Happy and Izabella we snuggled in bed. That Happy let the world just fall from his mouth. "You fit so well in to every aspect of my life. Marie me?"

A\N

So here it is the latest update of Happy's Secret I know I haven't done this in a while so here it goes I own nothing Soa that is all Kurts but my Ocs are mine. To the new Favorites and followings of both myself and. This story thank you so much. To the few of you that reviewed. Thank you I did try to pm each of u back if I missed u I am sorry I may have read your review at work and just forgot. But please don't stop reviewing I want to know what u like what you think. Thanks again for all of the support to the ones I give my peeks to and letting me know that it all does work together. You all know who you are. What will Izabella say yes or no.


	16. Chapter 16

The second Happy's question left his mouth Izabella jumped strait up to a standing potion on the bed and started Jumping up and down yelling. " yes, yes, yes, oh my god Baby yes, Yes I will marry you I Fucking love you." With every thrust of her jumping Happy was bounced up, down and even to the side as he rolled to not get jumped on when Izabella jumped over him.

When he finally had enough of her yelling Yes, Happy grabbed her by her legs and pulled her back into the bed kissing her hard and passionately. When she relaxed into the kiss Happy pulled away and asked. " I take it that you are saying Yes."

"Yes you Ass Hole I'll marry you." Izabella answered quickly before asked. "What is Serenity going to say about this?"

"She is going to love it for two reasons. The first one being she adores you. The second one is she will get to come live with us." Happy answered as he rolled over pulling Izabella on top of him. Happy wasted no time pulling his tee shirt over her head and started to kneed her breast letting her know just what was on his mind when his full hard on met hers center hard.

"Mmmmmmmm." Izabella moaned as she started to rock her his with his. It wasn't until Happy's mouth met her hardened nipple. "Happy Baby please don't tease me. I want you to make me cum." Izabella begged as Happy continued to work her body over with his hands.

"Then your riding my dick." Happy said as he slid down his boxers and let his hard on spring to life hitting her wet center. Happy lifter her up to position himself at her entrance, before slowly lowered her down his shaft. He was surprised she was even willing to try taking the top so he said encouraging. "That's it Baby Take all of me."

"Fuck Hap your so big." Izabella moaned when he bottomed out inside her. She gave herself a moment to adjust to his size before, slowly started rolling her hips before asking. "Like this?"

"Just like that." Happy answered before taking one of her hardened peeks back in his mouth he started to thrust in to her encouraging her to move faster until Izabella's head fell back and a load moan fell from her lips. At that moment Happy decided that Izabella needed to scream his name as she came. The small whimpers she was giving him were not working for him, so he quickly rolled them so he was now on top setting a hard fast pace. When he got the desired effect from her as he pounded harder into her until she was gripping him so tight it was hard to slid in and out. That's when he spilled his seed deep inside her as he professed his love for her.

Happy waited until her grip on his member lessened before he moved to lay beside her pulling her close to his side. He place a kiss to the crown of her head before pulling the blanket up and closing his eyes when he heard Izabella mumble. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"Baby its not a dream." Happy answered and quickly added. "We can talk more about it in the morning, before we go get you a ring."

Izabella snuggled closer to Happy before kissing his chest, and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Izabella and Happy woke to someone pounding on the door. "Who the fuck is it." Happy yelled not wanting to move.

"Jax church in Five brother." Jax yelled back.

Happy slowly untangled himself from Izabella making sure to kiss her before he got out of bed and said. "You can stay in bed and wait for me." when she shook her head no and slowly started to get out of the bed he added. "Did I hurt you bad?"

"No just a little sore." When he frowned she quickly added. "My body just needs to get use to all of this. I am fine." Happy nodded his head in understanding before watching Izzy walk to the bathroom before leaving the room making sure to lock the door behind him.

Knowing Happy was in church Izabella decided to take a hot shower and get ready for the day. She knew at some point she was going to have to ask Happy if last night really did happen.

Happy sat in church getting more pissed off by the minute. When he finally asked. "What the fuck do u mean some one taped that shit to my bike?"

"Hap man it was on your bike when I pulled in the lot this morning." Jax said quickly as he pointed to the note that was sitting on the table. When Happy went to say something else Jax quickly said. "We will keep your girl safe."

"Jax if its some one that knows my bike they may know about Serenity, or even my Ma." Happy said as he gave Jax a look that said how are we going to keep them safe.

"So we need to bring them both in as well as keep Izabella Here." Jax answered quickly and started to make aa plan. " Bobby with Haps little girl and mom here I want all crow eaters out and away from the club house. Hap you go tell Izabella she is on lock down. Juice watch the tap from last night find out who and when that was put on his bike."

"You all know what to do." Bobby said as he looked to Jax so he could get started on clearing everyone that didn't need to be there.

When the table erupted with ya's all around Jax slammed the gavel down and said. "Lets get this shit over with."

"Fuck," Hap said as he started to get up from his chair causing everyone to look at him. With a shake of his head he turned to Jax and asked. "You got a minute?"

"What do you need man?" Jax asked ass soon as the double doors shut.

"Man how do you balance it all with Tara?" Happy asked already feeling guilty for not being able to get Izabella her ring like he said they would do.

"Man a good woman just goes with it."Jax answered and quickly added. "Tara knew what it was all about, but I think there maybe a bigger reason."

"I made a promise to Izzy before coming in here and now I have to brake it cause I don't want her leaving this fucking club house." Happy answered more honestly than he though he would.

"Is it something that can wait?"

"Man I asked her to marry me last night and didn't have the fucking ring so she kind of thinks she was dreaming." Happy answered when he saw the smile spread on Jax's face he knew that his friend had an Idea.

"You go get her a ring." Jax answered like it was that simple.

"But first I have to tell her she cant leave the club house cause some dipshit thinks its smart to threatening what's mine." Happy said as he slid his chare back.

When Happy made it to the chapel doors Jax said. "Congratulates brother."

"Thanks man." Happy quickly replied as he pulled opened the doors to his surprise Izabella was leaning up agents the pool table with a beer in her hands.

"Hey big man need a drink?" Izabella asked as soon as he was close enough to wrap his arms around her.

"Yeah but we need to talk." Happy said and felt his heart break a little when she replied

"If this is about last night its not a big deal."

"NOT ABOUT THAT." Happy yelled as he lowered his voice and said. "Lets got to the room and do this."

Izabella nodded her head as she turned away from Happy setting the beer she had grabbed for him down on the pool table, when she side stepped his touch and started to head back to the dorm room he saw her shoulders slump. In that moment he knew he had to tell her what was in the note that was on his bike.

Happy grabbed the beer and quickly followed after Izabella. "Babe trust me what we are going to talk about has nothing to do with what I asked you. I want that more than anything."

Izabella didn't respond to happy just waited by the door for him to fish out his keys. Once he opened the door the couple quickly entered and Happy started to say. "Iz a note was found on my bike, before you ask I don't know who its from. Babe listen your going to have to be locked down to the club house for a day or two till I find out who did this."

Izabella nodded before asking. "Are you going to tell me what the note said?"

Happy pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Jax asking him to bring the note, before saying. "No I want you to read it. Baby you have to know I will do whatever I have to keep you safe."

It only took Jax a few minutes to knock on Happy's door with the letter. As he opened the door he said. "Here you go Hap. I hope you know what your doing?" He turned to face Izabella and said. "Hap here told me congratulations are in order."

"Thanks man." Halpy said as he moved to stand my Izzy wrapping an arm around her pulling her close to his side before saying. "Congratulations will be in order if she will still have me after all this shit is over."

"Thanks Jax." Izabella said and quickly added. "I'm not going any place Baby." Happy Handed Izabella the letter and nodded his head to the door. Letting Jax know they would need a few minutes.

Izabella read the letter and looked at Happy before asking. "Could this be that man from last night?"

Happy was shocked he didn't think of that sooner and said. "Iz do u think if u saw the picture of the person that left this you would know if it was him?"

She shook her head yes and started to move around the room. When she had finally finished picking up every and anything that looked to be out of place she asked. "What if they go after Serenity?"

"They will not get to her I'm leaving to go get her and Ma as soon as I get done here." Happy said with confidence.

"I'm here and not going anyplace Hap. I'll even stay in the club house unless I'm with you." Izabella placed her hand on the center of Happy's chest and said. "Now go get Serenity and bring her here."

Happy smiled at Izabella and her demanding he go get Serenity not even thinking that Jax would be close by he said. "I love you but I cant leave right this minute I need you to go see Juice and let Jax and I know who you think it is"

"Fuck that Hap every minute you're here is a minute closer whoever his is could be getting to getting to one of the people closest to you." Izabella said calmly but seeing he wasn't leaving yelled. "PLEASE GO."

"Okay I'll go now." Happy said as he leaned down. And kissed Izabella.

As soon as happy closed the door behind himself Izabella started to freak out as she read the letter out load this time. "I'll touch what ever I want maybe ill touch that sweet tight pussy you want as your wife, or that bastard of a daughter you have Ass hole I'm going to get both of your little bitches unless you find me first. I already touched your bike."

"Man that woman in there is a good one." Jax said as he fell instep with Happy "Hey take my truck no one has time to look at yours. Go get your daughter and Ma ill keep an eye on her. Oh and stop and get that other thing." Jax said as they mad it back to the main room.

"Keep him looking Izabella will not leave the club house." Happy said and quickly added. "Her words not mine." When Jax smirked Happy continued with as soon as there is something for her to look at she will."

"Ok man we got her you go get them she sounded like that was more important than her safety so of you don't leave soon she may." Jax said with a slap on Happy's back as a goodbye, before yelling Kozik and Tig your going with Hap watch his back and keep your mouths shut." Just as the three men were walking out the door Izabella came walking out to the main room looking around to see if Tara was there she really needed a friend right now.

A/N

I hope you all enjoyed this update. I want to thank each and everyone that reviewed I believe I pmed you all back that I could. Guest reads I am glad you enjoyed it and well you all now have your answers. Looks like Izabella is going to have to wait for that Talk with Happy. Let me know your thoughts and what you think or want to see happen.


	17. Chapter 17

"Fuck I got to call Hap." Izabella yelled as she watched the video.

"You know who she is?" Juice asked.

"Yup and so do most of you." Izabella said as she pulled her phone out and called Happy. When it went to voice mail she asked. "Can some one take me to meet Happy?"

"No can do Doll Hap said you understood the importance of you staying in the club house." Jax said as he walked up to her.

"Yes I do but that stupid bitch hit us the other day now he's not answering." Izabella said as she started walking to the club house doors and quickly added. "If none of you will go with me I'll go by myself."

"Ill take you." Jax said As he looked around the room for someone to ride with them and quickly added. "But its going to have to be on my bike."

"I don't give a shit." Izabella growled and quickly shot out the door heading for the row of bikes. The second she reached Jax's bike her phone rang seeing it was Happy she pushed the talk button and said. "I know who it was."

"Who."

"The stupid bitch that hit us." Izabella answered and quickly added. "I was just about to leave to come met up with you."

"Get your ass back inside." Happy said and quickly added. "Ill call when I get Ma and Serenity." When Izabella huffed he added. "And answer your calls."

"Fine, but you better make it back here in on peace with them." Izabella ordered when she heard Happy chuckle at her she said. "We still haven't really had that talk."

"Babe we will." Happy said and quickly added. "Now is not the time I got to go."

"Yeah okay." Izabella said as she pressed the end button. "Why cant he find two minutes to talk to me?" Izabella asked out load to no one in particular.

"So who's the gash?" Juice asked as soon as she came back in the club house.

"It's the same bitch that ran into us then told Happy he was pregnant with his baby." Izabella said like it was common knowledge.

"But why does the letter say something about his future wife?" Juice asked not knowing that Happy had asked her to marry him the night before. When Izzy just shrugged her shoulders and walked away he took that as she was done talking about this. She had just made it back to there room when her phone pinged letting her know she had a text. Looking down at the screen she couldn't help but smile when she read the text. Get out of your head girl I love you and wand to marry you.

Izabella shook her head and shot back. I love you too and thank you.

Happy quickly read the message and sent back. Just got to Ma's be back as soon as I can. Once he put his phone back in his pocket Happy looked up at the house that held his Mother and Baby girl and noticed the front door was wide open. Happy being raised by the woman that lived there knew there was no way in hell she would leave that door open especially with out a screen door. "Fuck," Happy yelled gaining the attention of both of his brothers as he ran for the house. Once he was standing in the living room he yelled. "Ma you alright?" With every few steps he called out to his mother but it wasn't until he was standing in front of his Daughter's bedroom that he decided he would call out. "Serenity Baby you here. Its okay Daddy is here for you."

"Daddy you came." Called a little voice from down the hall. Happy quickly turned to head down the hall tours the sound. When he reach the door to his old room her could hear her sniffing and quickly entered.

Happy kneeled down on the floor and said. "Baby come out Daddy's got you. Come on my sweet girl." When Serenity crawled out from under the bed she through herself into her fathers arms. "Were is your grandma?" He asked in between the kisses he was placing on the young girls head.

"Daddy right after you called and told Grandma you were coming to take us for a sleep over, with you and Izzy he kicked the door open and took Grandma." Serenity said as she whipped her tears away. "Daddy the man was all beat up, but I don't know who he was."

"Come on Baby lets get you to Izzy then I'll go find Grandma." Happy said and quickly asked. "You okay with being with Izzy."

"Yeah." Serenity answered and quickly asked. "Can we go before the man comes back Daddy?"

"Come on Baby girl lets go." Happy got up of the floor holding his daughter and quickly said. "Daddy brought two of his friends with him they are down stairs." Serenity nodded her head yes in understanding before snuggling her face to his neck. Happy quickly made his way down the stairs nodding to his brothers as he moved out of the house. Happy got Serenity in to the truck and buckled her in before he said. "That baster has my mother."

"We will get her back brother."Kozik said as he quickly mounted his bike, and quickly added. "Lets get back and drop off the princess." Happy couldn't stop himself from speeding. He wanted Serenity at the club house guarded by his brother. Happy knew he needed to calm down so he pulled out his phone and quickly called Izabella. Just hearing her voice could help him keep his little girl safe. When she answered he said. "Hey Baby, we are on our way to you…. No just Serenity… I need you to keep her close… yes Baby I love you. Happy handed the phone to Serenity hopping Izzy could help her feel better. "Hi Izzy…. That sounds fun…. Okay… Daddy how long till I can play with Izzy?" Serenity asked already excided about whatever Izzy said to her.

"We are half way there." Happy answered quickly.

"Daddy said we are half way there…. Yup then we can do my nails and play dress up….. Izzy I really like playing with you… okay see you soon." Serenity said as she handed the phone back and quickly said. " Daddy Izzy wants to talk to you."

"Yes Baby…. No I will have the talk you want to have face to face. Izabella not now please my mother is mossing…. Fuck cant you just wait….Fine yes I asked u to marry me yes when You said yes I was happy as fuck but right now your making everything a hell of a lot harder than it needs." Happy was shocked when the line went dead.

"Serenity I think I just made Izzy really mad at me." Happy said as he looked at his little girl.

"Its ok Daddy ill play with her and cheer her up." Serenity said as she started to swing her feet. After a few minutes she asked. "What does marry mean?"

"That a boy and girl love each other and want to be a family." Happy answered hopping that it would end her question.

"So you want Izzy to be your family?" Serenity asked as her bottom lip started to tremble.

"No princess I want Izzy to be our Family." Happy said and quickly added. "When we get married you could come live with us all the time."

"Oh." Serenity replied and quickly asked. "So Izzy is family?" When Happy nodded his head Serenity simply said. "I think I like it."

Happy let out a laugh before asking. "Did grandma get you lunch before everything happened?"

"No she was making it." Serenity answered and quickly asked. "Why did the man take he?"

"He is upset with Daddy." Happy answered honestly and quickly added. "Don't worry about anything your safe."

"I know Daddy you go me." Serenity said as the passed the welcome to Charming sign.

"Yes I do I got both you and Izzy." Happy replied and quickly added. " I want you to listen to Izzy and stay with her no matter what ok."

"Yes Daddy."

"Can you do me one other thing?" Happy asked but not waiting for his daughter to answer him he added. "Let Izzy know I love her and got her to."

"You think Izzy's sad and scared like me." Serenity said and quickly decided that she was going to make her feel better. Happy didn't have time to reply to Serenity because he pulled in to the TM lot.

Happy un buckled his daughter as soon as they parked and quickly carried her with her pink duffle bag in to the club house heading right for Izabella. The first thing out of his mouth to her is. "Hey I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Izabella said not looking at him but Serenity with a smile on her face she asked. "Its just going to be you and me want to do my make up first.?" Izabella glanced at happy when she noticed the muscles in his arms go tight.

"Yeah once Daddy leaves." Serenity whispered, but not to low that Happy couldn't hear. Witch caused him to laugh. When his eyes met Izzy's he could see that she really needed that talk but with what she had told the guys Jax just yelled. "Church now."

"Hey as soon as I can we will sit down and talk." Happy said before kissing her and heading behind the double doors. He knew he needed to tell them who he thought rook his mom from what Serenity said. The second he took his seat all the pieces clicked together. Fuck they were still in the. Club house when he asked Izzy to marry him and heard her ask about his daughter. When he asked. "Who was the hang around o took to the ring last night?"

"Tom, Rob, Jim some shit like that." Tig answered and quickly said . "All I know is it three letters. Why do you ask?"

"That Fucker has my Ma." Happy said and quickly added. "Juice find him and ill put money on that Bitch being with him."

"Juice will find them go get a few minutes in with your family."Jax said as he ended church.

A/N

A Huge thank you to Kelly for her suport and letting ne know about her firiend. TO HER friend welcom to the my world. To my eveyday girls i love u and thank you for all you do to help put out each and every update. To the new followers and favorites thank you and if i missed replying to a review thank you so much. As allway i want to know what you think .


	18. Chapter 18

Happy had been gone for hours when Juice came to Izzy and said. "They found her."

"Is she ok?" Izabella quickly asked as she moved away from Serenity.

"She is alright." Juice answered and whispered. "A little banged up cause I guess she put up a fight."

"I'm glad she is alright." Izabella said cutting her eyes to Serenity to make sure she was still coloring before asking. "Any clue on when he will be back?"

"No not yet." Juice answered he keep opening his mouth like he wanted to say something more but couldn't get it out until he finally said. "Anything else you want to know you will have to ask him."

Izabella shook her head before saying. "Yeah cause he is going to tell me about how he killed two people for messing with his mother and daughter."

"This isn't just about his Mother and that little girl." Juice replied and quickly added. "Its about you to. He would already be back if it was just about them. Oh and Congratulations on the engagement."

"Yeah thanks." She answered and quickly asked. "Hell tell you?" As she headed back over to color with Serenity.

Juice shook his head no before answering. "The note told us all."

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

Happy had been slowly beating the information out of the man, he now knew his name Rob Lowman witch had his head spinning the second the name left his mouth, but the second he told Happy they were half brother he was seeing red. He took his time. Torturing him five hours Happy has already spent five hours working him over in that time he found out that this hole thing was that stupid bitch. That she wasn't carrying his child but his half brothers baby.

A man will tell you anything when you running a knife over his man hood. It wasn't until happy asked. Why would you leave my baby girl alone in the house. That's when he found out they didn't know about Serenity living with his Mother.

Happy asked one more question before moving over to the bitch and asking. "Did you really think I would choose you over perfection? She fits me perfectly. My child loves and adores her."

"No that's why he was to get her out of the picture but he couldn't even do that right." She snapped back at him and quickly added. "If you had walked in on them like planed she wouldn't be miss perfect to you I would."

Happy was laughing as he pulled out his phone to see if someone would come take care of her for him. His brother was going to die slow and painful but first he needed to go get a ring. He needed to spend some time with his girls. His mother needed to be looked at and cleaned up, so he decided to ask Tig. Happy hung up the phone ass soon as Tig agreed to come sit and call in a huge favor, so he could do what he really needed to do.

He spent the next twenty minutes filling his mom in on just what they were going to do on there way to the club house. He also knew Tig would be upset if he missed it and decided on bringing his captives with his knowing the prospects could take them to the barn freeing Tig up to be with everyone else.

When Tig arrived Happy said. "Change of plans man, we are bringing them with the prospects can watch them."

"Ok man." Was all Tig said as he started to move to get them couple in to the van he brought to bring Happy's Ma to the club house. Once they were loaded Tig hoped in the drivers seat and waited for Happy and his Ma.

"Alex ," Happy's Ma said gaining the mans attention before continuing with. "Ill rid with my Son you my Dear Boy will met us after you drop them off."

"Yes Ma'am." Tig replied as he started the van. Happy climbed on his bike and waited for his Mother to join him before handing her his helmet and taking off.

Happy headed right to the Jeweler's to get Izabella a ring. He still wanted her to pick it herself but after her needing clarification he knew he had to do this on his own. "Ma I have no clue what I am doing here." Happy said as he got off his bike.

"Its ok you know Izabella." She said before adding. "Find a ring that screams her." Happy had spent close to an hour looking at rings before a ring called out to him it was a. It was two and a half carrot emerald cut black diamond with aa halo of the clearest yellow diamonds he has ever seen. The ring screamed that it belonged to his girl. Asking the Jeweler if he had a size six and in the same breath telling him he wanted it.

Once he paid for the ring and thanked the man for staying late Happy looked at his mother and asked. "Do you think she will like it?"

"Hap she is going to love it." She answered before placing her hand on his check and asking. "Can we please go to the club house?"

Happy nodded his head yes as he lead his mother to his bike. In the two blocks they had to go to get to the club house Happy must of tapped or rubbed his pocket holding the ring fifteen times just to make sure he didn't lose the ring. When he backed his bike in to his spot he quickly shut off the engine and asked. "Ma why am I so Nervous She's already said yes."

"Because my Boy you love her." She answered before placing a kiss to his check and heading inside. Happy took a few deep breaths before following his mother in. Once he was inside he saw his mother whispering to Serenity when he nodded his head to his brothers as he made his way to his family.

"Hey Baby girl you ready for this Happy said kneeling down in front of Izabella and holding on to his daughters hand.

When she nodded to him they turned to Izabella and Serenity asked. "Izzy will you marry us?"

Izabella's eyes got big as she looked down at the ring Happy was holding in his free hand. "Yes to both of you."

Happy let go of Serenity's hand to slip the ring on Izabella's left ring finger kissing her hand before standing and pulling her in to a hot passionate kiss. When he pulled away he yelled. "She said yes."

Serenity pulled on Izzy's hand wanting to get a look at the ring before saying. "Wow Daddy you did good." Making all the peopl3 standing near by to laugh.

A/N

To the guest that reviewed. Thank you so much for reading. To the new Favorites and followers thank you so much I am truly touched that people like my story.

Janet thank you so much for your tweaking of the ring it is far better than what it started out as.

Rhonda thank you for pointing out the little changes.

Jackie you rock and thanks for all your support.

Kelly and your guest friend cause I don't know her name I hope you both like this update. I also hope I didn't miss anyone. I know this is short but please review let me know what you thing. I know I gave you a huge curve ball.


	19. Chapter 19

Izabella had just taken Serenity back to the doom room her and Happy shared to get cleaned up after they had dinner, when Happy's Mom came and said. "Have you talked about what's going to happen after you marry my son?"

"Some and I am fine with it." Izabella answered quickly in hopes of not having this conversation in front of Serenity.

"You know you will never be her mother right?"

"Ma," Happy said as soon as the question left her mouth and quickly added. "She will be because she wants to be there with us." Taking a deep breath Happy added "No one is trying to replace her Mother, But Izabella makes both Serenity and my self happy and she is a member of this family."

"I get that and you know I like Izabella. I just want her to understand were she stands in all of this."

"Well Ma she will be standing by myside and raising your Granddaughter." Happy said as he wrapped his arms around a shocked Izzy and continued with. "If you don't like it I'm sure Serenity could come live with us now instead of at the end of the school year like we talked about."

"Hap its fine I caused her to feel this way when I had a problem with the pictures." Izabella said softly looking Happy's mother in the face she said. "I would appreciate it if we all didn't finish this conversation in front of Serenity." Izabella turned in Happy's hold and whispered. "I'm sorry if I over stepped, but I remember what its like to have all the adults fighting in front of me."

"Babe not mad proud you not only stood up for your self but Serenity." Happy replied as he looked over at his grinning Mother and added. " You good now?"

"Hap I was good the second she stood up to me." Ma answered and quickly added. "She is going to keep doing wonders for you."

"Ma tomorrow we get to head home." Happy said as she started to move to the door.

"Good I have bingo tomorrow night."

"Night Grandma." Serenity said as she climbed up in the bed after putting a movie in that her and Izzy agreed on.

With out looking back at her granddaughter she said. "Night."

"Serenity did you hear what your Dad said?" Izabella asked when Serenity looked at her and shook her head Izabella whispered. "We only have to sleep here tonight, and then we can go to the house."

"Okay." Serenity answered and quickly asked. "when are you and Daddy getting married?"

Sweetheart we haven't talked about that yet, but I will promise we will not do it with out you." Izabella answered and quickly locked eyes with Happy before she said. "Maybe we can start planning if your Daddy lets us know when the wedding will be."

"Why don't we do something small in a few weeks." Happy answered as he climbed in the bed behind Izabella molding himself around her so her could see both of their faces before he added. "My baby girl, Ma, Your Dad maybe Jax and Tara to stand up with us on the beach. That's what I'm thinking."

Izabella leaned back in to Happy before saying. "That sounds perfect."

"Then get working on what you need we can get the license and whoever to marry us in a week." Happy said and quickly added. "I'm even going to ask Jax for time off from the club to take you someplace."

"Serenity will you help me find a dress?" Izabella asked not wanting her to feel left out and decided to add. "We can even get you one."

"okay," Serenity quickly answered before saying. "Can we watch the movie now?"

"Yeah we can." Izzy answered as she hit play. The small family watched the movie to the end before Izabella whispered. "You know we don't have to go away."

"Yeah we do cause if I'm here the club will call." Happy said in a hushed voice as he slowly rubbed his thumb over her hip as he asked. "So where in the world would my beautiful wife want to go?"

Izabella bit her lip before answering. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." She turned to face Happy before she said. "I just don't know if we can go there."

Happy cracked a dimple smile before he answered. "Hawaii it is, I'll book the trip right after I talk to Jax tomorrow."

Izabella couldn't contain her excitement as she threw herself at Happy. Kissing him with a leave of passion she has never felt before. When he deepened the kiss making her moan in to his mouth he pulled back and whispered. "Babe Serenity is sleeping right over there we cant continue this now."

"I know I'm sorry." Izabella quickly said as she moved to her spot on the bed before saying. "We should go to sleep, I'll make that up to you at home tomorrow after you talk to Jax."

"Dam right you will." Happy said as he pressed himself to her ass letting her feel how hard she just mad him. When Izabella wiggled her back side in to him he let out a growl before stilling her movement by placing his hand on her hip and pulling her close and whispered. "If you don't stop I'm taking you in the shower."

Izabella bucked her hips back before moving them in a finger eight motion and asked. "You really want me Big Man?" Not answer her question Happy pulled Izabella from the bed quickly scooping her in to his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Happy placed her on the sink before turning on the shower.

Izabella smiled as Happy turned around after taking his shirt off and tossing it to the ground. "Baby you are so sexy." Izabella whispered as she ran her fingers up his bar chest when she reached is shoulders she added. "And all mine." Happy crushed his lips to hers. Letting her know the only talking he wanted to do was with there bodies. He made quick work of her tank top and bra before moving his way down her body with his mouth, stopping to pull each pink peak in between his teeth letting them scrap her nipple was he pulled back. "Fuck Hap." Izabella whimpered as his hands slid down to her waist band. Happy tugged down her pants and underwear in one swift motion as he dropped down to his knees.

He looked up making eye contact with her as she pushed her legs open as he slip his hands closer to her center. Once he reached her wet pink center he whispered. "So fucking wet and I haven't even touched you yet." Happy pushed a finger in to her center pumping his finger in and out as he pushed down his pants and boxers. The second he kicked them off her removed his finger and picked Izabella up, slowly pushing his hard member inside her as he walked to the Shower. "Babe remember you have to be quite." Happy whispered into her neck as he slowly rolled his hips as he sucked on the bass of her neck causing her to moan a little loader and bit her bottom lip.

Izabella started to roll her hips with Happy when she felt the building fire in the pit of her belly and moaned out loudly and clamped down on Happy.

Happy knowing she was only going to he able to be quite for so long with the way her climax just was pumped in to her a little harder for a few minutes and just as she was hitting her release Happy spilled his seed deep with in her tight center as he kissed her hard.

Happy held her to the shower wall till he caught is breath before asking. "Can you stand."

Izabella simply nodded her head yes and unwrapped her legs from around Happy. The couple washed off once they were both done getting clean. Happy quietly went in the bedroom to get them both close.

They quickly dresses Izabella spent some time brushing the tangles from Happy's hands out of her long locks before heading to bed wrapped in each others arms.

Izabella woke in bed alone just a few short hours latter to Serenity asking. "Where did Daddy go?"

"Sweetheart I'm not sure, but if you want to cuddle up in the bed and watch some tv ill go see if I can find him." Izabella answered as she got out of the bed. She quickly slid on a pair of flip flops and headed out to find Happy.

She was shocked to see him sitting at the bar with Jax and Tara, working out his part of the wedding plans. "Wow big man you really want this." Izabella said as she walked over to Happy.

"Told you a few weeks tops." Happy answered as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Serenity is asking for you." Izabella said letting him know why she was looking for him.

"Alright man I'll talk to you later." Happy said as he got up.

"Tara you got a minute?" Izabella asked as she stepped out of Happy's way.

"what's up," Tara asked quickly

"Happy wants you and Jax to stand up with us." Izabella answered and quickly added. "I would really like you standing up with me." When Tara didn't reply she said. "Not because of Hap but because I consider you a friend of mine.

"For that reason I would love to." Tara answered and hugged Izzy.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I want to send a huge shout out to Jessica Tuna thanks for helping me so much with this update you rock. Jackie I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up and I know it's not a huge one.**_

To the new followers and favorites thank you so much I love all the support for this story. If I missed anyone that reviewed thank you so much. Please review and let me know what you all like. I hope you enjoyed this update.


	20. Chapter 20

The past two week had flown by. Happy was now standing at the ocean's shore waiting on his bride. He was in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled part way up his forearms and a pair of black jeans, bear foot. His best man and friend Jax standing to his right dressed to match in his white button up and black jeans slung low on his hips. The sun had just started to set as the pair were talking, both sets of eyes scanning the beach waiting on the ones they loved when Jax said. "Shit man look." Tara had just stepped out of the hotel holding Serenity's hand.

The closer they got the clearer the light pink almost white sundress got. Happy let the smile show as his baby girl made it a crossed the beach to them and said. "Beautiful." The second Tara hit play on the little portable radio she was carrying and the song Middle of a Memory started to play his eyes snapped up to see Izabella in a white silk spaghetti straps that flowed down to the sand. As his eyes made there way back up to her smiling face he noticed the deep V cut that went almost to her belly button. Happy quickly look at Jim to see just what Izabella wanted him to weir and noticed the white button up that was covered with a black vest he left open and the black dress paint. The second his eyes landed back on Izabella he thought. She really did have the big picture thought out of this day. He even remember her saying our pictures will be ones that our children will dream their weddings could compare to and she wasn't lying.

When she made it all the way and Jim placed her hand in Happy's he said. "You better continue to take care of her." Happy just nodded his head in understanding before turning to face the Judge.

"We are here to join these two in holy matrimony. Now I understand you both have write your own vows." When both Happy and Izabella nodded there heads yes he said. "Izabella will you please start."

Izabella looked Happy in the eyes giving him the warmest smile that he's ever seen and felt her emotions through it, "Happy your my best friend, my protector, my love, my life. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be today. If I would even be alive. You have taught me that it's ok to open myself up and be loved by not only one but two people that I love with all my heart, you and Serenity are my world and I promise to love and cherish you everyday as your wife, I am just so over joyed you chose me to spend the rest of your life with even if.. well you know I have a trouble magnet someplace in my body .

When Jax and Tara stopped their little laugh. Happy said. "Babe you know I'm not the best at words but I'm going to try. Izabella you have made me want to be the best person I can be. With you I'm different softer even and I love that I can have that in my life. You make everyday better than the last just being in the same place as me. I love you."

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The judge said as Happy pilled Izabella close to him and kissed passionately until the Judge said. "Mister and Misses David Lowman.

Happy pulled away placing his for head to hers and said. "My wife you know now you need your ink."

With a smile on her face Izabella said. "Yes but first we have to spend time with the people we chose to share right now with."

"Your getting it tonight." Happy said as he turned to look at the people they wanted to spend today with spotting his Ma as she moved to them. "Ma," Happy greeted when she was a few steps away.

"Hap, Izabella congratulations." She said as she hugged the pair whispering in her sons ear. "If you treat her bad ill be the one you answer to."

"I know Ma nothing but a princess." Happy replied letting her know he remembered everything she has ever told him about how to treat a good woman.

"That's right my son, the same way you want someone to treat your daughter." She replied with a raised eye brow.

"Ma I got it." Happy said a little harsher before saying. "Izabella wants pictures now lets get this done."

The photographer Izabella and Happy had boked was waking Pictures of Izabella and Serenity when they had finished their conversation and headed over to Join them. It didn't take long for her to work throughout the wedding party and the parents of both bride and groom. Izabella decided her favorite picture was going to be of the ones of the whole group. The way she had them standing with the ocean behind them and the pink and purple of the sky. The second the last picture was taken Tara asked. "Are we staying here or heading back to charming?"

"Dinner here, before heading back." Happy said as he pulled Izabella close and kissed her temple.

"Then lets eat." Jax said as he wrapped himself around Tara. The group made there way back up the beach to the hotel so they could go to the rooms to get shoes before heading to the restaurant. "You know we all could stay here to night." Izzy said to Tara as they were heading back out the door to met up with their men.

"I could easily talk Jax in to that, but do you think Happy would want to stay with both you parents and is Baby girl in your room." Tara said with an almost a teasing smile.

"Nope but my Dad and his Ma both already have rooms." Izabella replied with a shrug she added. "So he may stay with just Serenity in our room if his Ma don't keep her with her."

"What are you two talking about?" Jax asked as he came out of the room him and Happy got ready in.

Izabella looked up and saw Happy standing behind Jax and answered. "Staying the night here."

"If you want to stay tonight we can, but we have to leave early in the morning." Happy said shocking both Tar and Jax.

"I do." Izabella said as she moved to Happy.

"Lets eat and find something to do." Happy said as he looked over the group. When is eyes landed on his daughter and he asked. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes Daddy." Serenity answered as she looked to her Grandmother to see if it was ok. The group had decided to eat at the hotel restaurant being that they were still dressed in there wedding attire.

Happy had even surprised every one when he asked Izabella to dance to when you say nothing at all. As the song started to wind down Happy leaned down kissing Izabella with promises of what is to come for her before saying. "I love you."

"You know Hap I love you." Izabella whispered as she leaned up for one more kiss. They didn't brake apart till Jim tapped Happy on his shoulder asking to dance with his daughter.

About have way through their dance Jim said. "You know Serenity is going to be staying in Happy's Ma's room tonight."

"I kind of figured that out a few minutes before you cut in Dad." Izabella said as she looked over to see Happy dancing with Serenity.

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

The last few hours were perfect in Izabella's eyes and wasn't surprised when Happy had lead her to the room she had gotten ready in. As he picked her up carrying her over the threshold with his lip locked to hers she knew that its was going to be a night of tender love making for the couple.

Happy set her gently on the bed taking a step back to take her all in before saying as he slowly climbed over her. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Izabella wasted no time claiming Happy's lip once again before she whispered. "I cant believe your really all mine. That no one else will ever feel you the way I do."

Happy taking that as a single slipped his hand behind her and slowly pulled her zipper down her back. As he slowly pushed her small straps down her arms kissing a path down to her now exposed breast. Making sure he showed attention to each pink peak before heading farther south. When he had gotten to her waist he let he know. "Babe I'm so going to taste you." His hand still sliding lightly a crossed her skin causing her to get goose bump as he added. "Your going to cum on my face long before you even see your dick."

"Okay." Izabella whispered as his hands reach for the waist band of her white lace thong Happy had yet to see due to the dress covering it. She lifter her hips just enough to let him pull its all off he the whimper that she let out as soon and Happy's mouth hit her hip bone ad his hand ran up the inside of her legs parting them as he went let him know just how ready she was for him before he even hit her center. The second his fingers rubbed up her slit she let her legs fall opened granting him complete access to her body. He took his time playing with her clit before placing his mouth on the bundle of nerves and slowly sucked it in to his mouth as he plunged a single finger in her tight entrance. "Fuck Hap…Shit you make me feel so good Baby….. oh god yes." Izabella moaned as Happy continued to give her pleaser. The second he started to feel her come undone her picked up his pass a little letting her have her first climax right then. Once she was done Happy removed his finger and mouth and slowly left wet kisses up her body till her reached her mouth. He kissed her soundly allowing her to taste her sweet nectar. As her hands started to work on his buttons she started to kiss her way down his neck and whispered. "God Baby I need you." With that Happy leaned up allowing her to peal his shirt from his shoulders before she started working on his belt and button to his jeans.

He didn't wait to long to pull himself away from her to free himself of his pants and boxers wanting the connection only she has even mad him feel when he was inside her. He slowly kissed his way back up he body as he made his way back in the bed. Placing the head of his hard member in her entrance as he kissed her and slid slowly inside her. Once he bottomed out he gave her a moment to adjust to him before slowly rolling his hips making sure to his her sweet spot with every thrust. "Fuck Babe your so wet and tight."

"Only for you." Izabella moaned as she let her nails run down Happy's back as she started to roll her hips to met him thrust for thrust wanting to make him feel as good as he was making her feel. It wasn't till she was about to explode for the second time from the things only he has ever done to her did she say. "Baby please… Please cum with me… God you feel so good." When she felt him start to pulse inside her she quickly added. "Yes that it just lake that." The couple finished together with a confession of love to the other. Happy laid with his head on her shoulder catching his breath with himself still inside her for a few minutes before he rolled off from Izabella but pulled her to lay on his chest.

A/N

A huge thank you to Jessica Tuna for helping me with Izabella's vows. You girl rock to the new followers and favorites to both myself and Happy's Secret thank you so much. If I missed replying to any reviews I am so sorry but thank you for reading and sticking with me. As always let me know what you think. I now have a crow to design let me know if u have any ideas.


	21. Chapter 21

"You know we still have one more thing to do." Happy whispered as Izabella snuggled closer to him.

With out lifting her head she asked. "What's that?"

"My crow needs to be put on you." Happy said.

Izabella looked up at Happy before she asked. " Can we do that at home?"

After placing a kiss to her forehead Happy said. "We can as long as its in the next few days." Wanting Izabella to understand how important it was to him he quickly added. "That way everyone knows who you belong to and will leave you alone."

"Maybe you can do it tomorrow before we go to the club house." Izabella answered loving the feeling Happy was giving her as he rubbed her bare side and asked. "Do you have the spot already picked or do I get a say."

"I have the spot already picked." Happy answered as he squeezed her side and added. "Right here."

Happy reached over and pulled a piece of paper out of his wallet, he handed it to Izabella before saying. "If you don't like it I can change it up."

Izabella's slowly sat up and opened the folded up paper Happy handed her. She looked over every inch of the covered paper before saying. "Wow Hap its beautiful." She turned and looked at happy before asking. "All of this?"

"Yes all of that I want your crow to show just who you belong to." Happy said once again before Izabella quickly added. "Maybe we should do it at the club house."

"I thought you wanted to do it at home." He asked ass he smirked already know what she would say.

"No I want the skanks to know who you love and marked yours." Izabella answered quickly before setting the paper on the bed side table. When she turned back to Happy he was sitting up with his back against the head board, and the remote in his hand. Izabella snuggled up to his side before asking. "What time do we need to head back?"

"About ten so we have time to stop for Ma and Serenity." Happy replied as he found a bike build off show to watch. When Izabella moved down laying her head on his stomach he started to play with her matted hair. He let out a chuckle when his fingers got caught in a knot. Once he got himself free from her hair he said. "Looks like you may have to get up at six just to get the knots out of your hair."

"It cant be that bad." Izabella quickly replied as her hand made its way up to her hair finding the huge knot she added. "Maybe seven cause you really did a number on it this time."

The couple quickly feel in to a comfortable silence before falling asleep. When the couple finally woke the next morning they both took turns showing and getting ready for the drive back to Charming. Half way through brushing her hair she turned to Happy and said. "I may just cut all my hair off."

Happy raised his eye brow before saying. "No you want you know I like to run my hands through it."

"Well that's the problem here isn't it." Izabella said as she worked out the knot in her hair.

"Not a problem for me." Happy said as her wrapped his arms around her middle. After placing a kiss to her neck he whispered. "I love you, We have to go in about ten minutes." Happy then went to the bed and finished packing up the stuff that was laying out still.

Izabella nodded her head in understanding and quickly finished brushing out her hair. When she had finished she put it up in a high ponytail and moved over to the bed putting her bathroom bag in the top of her bag. "Ready when you are Husband." Izabella said as she zipped up the bag in front of her.

"Then lets go meet up with our family." Happy said as he picked up the bags.

They quickly made their way out to the lobby and saw that everyone was standing there waiting on them. Happy nodded to Jax as they made their way out to the vehicle placing everyone's bags in the back, before either man said a word. To Jax surprise it was Happy that said. "Thank you for being with us yesterday."

"No need to thank me man." Jax quickly replied as his eye locked with Tara's he added. "Welcome to the married life Brother."

"I'm glad to be a married man." Happy said watching the shock take over both Jax and Tara's face. When he couldn't hold back his laugh anymore he added. "What we all knew this day would come."

"Lets get this show on the road. So I can get to tattooing my wife." Happy said as he placed his arm around Izzy.

The group wasted no time loading in to the SUV and hitting the road.

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

"Babe we have to get to the club house." Happy said for the forth time in the last hour and quickly added. " Unless want me to do your ink here."

"Give me five more minutes Hap. I'm trying to find a shirt." Izzy replied before she added. "I want the skanks to watch you marking me as yours."

"The shirt isn't going to matter, you better have your bikini top on." Happy said quickly with his brow lifted her added. " We really need to head out."

With out saying a work Izzy walked passed Happy and down the stairs. Glancing back up at him with a perfectly sculpted brow lifted as to ask are you coming.

" You didn't think I was letting you leave this house in that without me did you." Happy asked as he snaked his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to his chest and kissed the side of her neck.

" No big man I knew the second I put this half top on I wasn't leaving your side tonight." She replied as she slowly moved to the door.

" Bike," Happy said as he moved them to his bike. He quickly handed Isabella her helmet and saying. " Babe you look hot."

Flashing Happy a smile Izzy strapped on her helmet and waited for him to mount his bike. Once happy was settled on the bike Izzy climbed behind him placing a light kiss to his neck before sitting down behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him to start the bike.

The ride was short and Isabella couldn't wait for Happy to put his crow on her. The second they pulled in the lot her stomach started to flip with excitement. Once Happy backed the bike in to his spot Izzy undid her helmet and slipped off the back. Waiting for Happy Isabella Sat her helmet down and asked. " You ready to mark me?"

" Fuck yeah," Happy replied quickly and decided now was the time to ask. " You sure you want to do this out in the bar?"

" Yes I want them all to know you are done fucking them." Isabella answered as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him once she pulled away she added. " Besides I want to be able to focus on something other than the needle."

With that Happy took Isabella's hand a lead her into the club house. The couple stopped at the bar for a drink, before Happy moved them to the table in the corner. " Hey I have to go get my equipment do you want a few pillows?" Happy asked before heading down the hall now waiting for an answer.

Isabella shook her head before asking Tara." Why ask if he didn't want an answer?"

" Cause it's Happy, and he's going to bring you some to try and make you comfortable. " Tara answered as she saw Happy come back with a few pillows and his Tattoo equipment.

He made quick work of cleaning the table, setting up his equipment the way he liked it. Then went and got himself a beer before helping Izzy up on the table making sure the pillows were under her side she would be on for the next few hours. Once he was sure she would be comfortable he asked. " Are you ready?"

" Let's do this Baby." Izzy quickly answered. Happy had decided on doing the whole thing free hand so no one but him had an idea of what it would look like before it was finished. He took his time with the out line that stared just under her breath on her rib and went to her hip. The wings were opened touching both the middle of her back and the sensitive spot her ribs came together on her chest. It wasn't until he started doing the shading that he heard some one say. "Fuck man that is a hug piece."

" Don't want anyone to mistake that she's taken." Happy said, as he added a smiley face in to the feathers on the chest of the crow. He left most of that smiley face white except for the eyes and smile. Happy didn't stay in one stop to long as he moved to the spot just above her low jeans on her hip and shaded in a rock that the talons are holding.

" Happy I need to use the bathroom and get a drink." Isabella said as she rubbed Happy's had that was stretching her skin.

"Can you wait about thirty-five more minutes?" Happy asked and quickly added. " Then we can stop for the day we have already been at it about three hours.

"How many more hours do you think you have?" Izzy asked not sure if she wanted to stop if it was close to being done.

" About two and a half." Happy answered like it was nothing.

"I need to use the bathroom now. " Isabella answered his earlier question and quickly added. "We can get back to work if you get me a drink."

Happy set his tattoo gun down helped Izzy off the table before slapping her ass and saying. " Make it quick."

With a shake of her head Izzy headed off to the bathroom in her jeans and reappear bikini top. Once she had finished her business she washed her hands before heading back out to the bar. Isabella had only made it about half way back when a blond crow eater stepped in her way and said. "You Know he will be back fucking me before your one year anniversary. "

" I guess all we can do is wait and see if your right." Izzy replied as she pushed the crow eater out of her way. She wasted no time making it back to the table like nothing happened. Once she reach Happy and asked. " think you can finish this tonight?"

" I know I can if you can stay like you have been." Happy said with out even looking away from her and quickly asked. " what is wrong?"

"Just your old favorite letting me know we will not last." Izzy answered before she thought about it. Not waiting for him to help her on the table Izzy got back in the position she was in only this time facing Happy instead of the room and said. " I know it was said just to upset me. Now kiss me and get back to work."

" Wife are you being Bossy?" He asked as he cupped her face. Before kissing her sound on the lips with enough passion to set the room off in an up roar of whistling.

" Never Husband." Izzy answered with a sweet smile. Izzy took a long pull from the beer Happy got her before she laid down.

Happy got back to work finishing the shading he had left making sure to add a few more smiley faces to let everyone know just who she belonged to no matter what angle you saw her tattoo from you would see one of the three smiley faces before cleaning his needle out and started the color. It took Happy three hours but when he finally finished he lead Izzy to his old dorm room so she could get a good look at her new tattoo.

Izzy lifted her arm over her head as she looked in the floor length mirror from the front she could see one opened wing surrounded by clouds with a single smiley face carved into the sun filled clouds. As she turned to the side she saw the full body of a beautiful crow perched on a rock that had mother to serenity a snake wrapped around it given the edge of danger as it's fangs showing proudly. When she turned to see the back the first thing that caught her eye was the beautiful script that read property of Happy Lowman. Just under the massive wing that like the front was surrounded by clouds the color of the setting sun was the only difference from the front and back. " Oh Baby I love it all of it." Isabella said with unshed tears in her eyes as she looked up at her Husband, before leaning up and kissing him what the so much passion that he wasting no time getting her naked.

A/N

I want to take a minute to say thank you to all the new people that have followed and favorited not only myself but this story. To everyone else that has stood by me I am truly sorry for the long, but real life has been kicking my ass. So thank you for sticking with me and please review let me know what you all think of this update.


	22. Chapter 22

Izabella woke wrapped in Happy's strong arms. She could feel the sting of her fresh tattoo. As she tried to move out of his hold to take a quick shower. Happy rolled over punning her back to the bed. "Where do you think your going?" Happy asked.

"Well Husband of mine I remember you telling me to keep my tattoo clean and I can feel it needs it so to the shower." Izabella said before placing a kiss to his lips and pushing him off her.

Happy let her push him to his back knowing she was right. He didn't want her crow to lose it color due to not being taken care of, but he also wanted to be balls deep in his wife. So as she was getting off the bed he said. "Ill help you."

With a knowing smile Izzy said. "What will I do with you."

"Take all I have to give You." He quickly replied, as his hand met her ass. When Izabella let out a squeal Happy chuckled before adding. "You know you love everything I give you."

"I do,' Izzy said as she turned to face her husband. Izzy pulled Happy to her by the back of his head and kissed him. She knew if she didn't get to the bathroom soon he would have her forgetting all about her new crow. As she pulled away she said. "Baby we need to shower."

"That's not a problem." Happy said as he picked Izzy up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, as he carried her to the bathroom. He kicked the door shut with his heal before moving to turn the water on.

Once the water was the right he stepped in the water letting it hit Izzie's tattoo Happy made a point to wash it as he held Izabella against his throbbing cock. The second he was finished he kissed her sound on her mouth as her lifted her so he could slid in her tight wet pussy making them both moan. Happy took a minute to enjoy being as deep as he could get before slowly sliding out as he move so Izzy could lean on the shower wall and thrusting back in her hard.

"Fuck Happy you feel so good." Izzy moaned as he set a pace that would have them both coming undone. She started to nip at his neck knowing how he liked it as her nails went in to his back encouraging him.

"Babe I'm not going to last long." Happy grunted out as he felt her start to suck on his neck. Knowing she was going to leave a mark.

Izabella clamped down on him has she reached her orgasm finally letting go of his neck with her teeth to scream. " Happy Fuck So good Baby."

Happy came with a grunt. Letting them both catch there breath before setting Izabella down on her feet, and asked. "Babe are you okay?"

Izabella slid down to the shower floor biting her lip before answering. "Happy my legs are Jello."

Happy smirked as he helped Izzy stand and finish her shower. When she was done he asked. "You feel better?"

With a nod of her head Izzy reached back and turned off the water. She stepped up and kissed Happy before asking. "What are we doing today?"

"We have to go to the club house. We should also go out and pick up Serenity." Happy answered as he started to dry himself off. When he saw the look Izzy was giving him he added. "No I'm not riding in the cage."

"So Serenity and I get to pick the music in the drive back." Izzy replied as she moved to find her red lace bra and panties. She quickly decided on her white shorts that hugged her ass and a red tank top. Before asking. "Hap should I pack a bag or are we coming home today?"

Izzy was just sliding her feet in to her red heals Happy seamed to like when he turned his head to answer. "Nope we are all coming home tonight.

"Good I need Serenity's help." Izzy said quickly before moving to put her makeup on quickly.

Before Izzy had even finished she heard Happy say. "Yeah we will be there in 10." He had just entered there bedroom when he asked. " Can you finish that at the club house we really need to go."

Izzy didn't answer she just put her makeup back in her bag and nodded her head. Happy smiled thinking good I have a great old lady. Hell she never argued when it came to this stuff just did what he needed her to do. Happy followed Izzy out if the room down the hall only stopping to get her keys and purse off the stand by the door. Izzy hit the button to unlock her car and opened the passenger door to drop everything off. She walked to the drivers side Izzy stopped to kiss Happy as he sat on his bike before heading to the driver set to set out for the club house following Happy. They made it there in 10 minutes, they parked in their normal spots and met in the middle as they walked to the club hour doors.

"You know we should of just stayed here last night." Izzy said before giving Happy a quick kiss and heading for his dorm room to finish her makeup.

Happy shook his head before ordering a beer. He took a long pull as he turned around scanning the room looking for the crow eater that wanted to say shit to his wife the night before. It took him a few minutes to spot her walking back down the hall that held the dorms, with a nod of his head in the direction of the bathroom he noticed she smiled and nodded her head back. Happy set his beer down on the bar want headed that way.

"Hey sexy." She said as soon as she reached Happy.

"Bitch you ever talk to my wife again I'll kill you." He said quietly as he grabbed her by the throat with a little squeeze he added. "Get the fuck out of my club house." Happy dropped his hand and walked out of the bathroom hoping that he made it back to the bar before Izzy came out of his room.

As soon as he turned the corner he knew he didn't have that kind of luck so he walked up to her wrapped his arms around her from behind, making sure she can watched the whore leave the club house. He whispered. "We will last."

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Real Life decided to send me for a loop. We Have a new member in our family Kayaira Rose she is 4 months old today. Now hopefully she will let Mimi have some fanfiction time so I can update again soon. As always thank you for each and every review the favorite and following you all rock.**


End file.
